


The summer in the Tendara colony

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Series: The Life [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Family, Fear, Friendship, Love?, Meet Again, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: Continuation of "Meet again?" This time the main place of the story is the Tendara colony and the story revolves around Sevens (Anny) living with her family. Secrets and fears are exposed, and news upsets the lives of Seven and her children.





	1. Chapter 1

Anny sat down in the grass and her gaze moved to the hard-chiseled stone embedded in the grass beside her. She kissed her index and middle fingers and gently stroked the picture into the stone, which was framed in it. There she put down the kiss and smiled tenderly at it. Then she activated the hologram and Peter appeared in front of her. He smiled gently at her and sat down next to her in the grass.

"Hello dear, look what a wonderful day today is. It is warm, the sun is shining and the bees are buzzing around the summer meadow. I miss you." Anny paused and thought about how to proceed. Peter lovingly looked at her and smiled.

"Yesterday the kids returned from the summer holidays. First, Lars had arrived in the morning. He has grown a bit in the last few weeks and is now almost as big as me. He had a good time with your parents and had a lot to talk about. He will come soon and tell you about his latest adventures. You'll be surprised what your Dad has come up with to keep him busy for two weeks." Anny giggled a bit and her eyes glittered in amusement.

"Nori and Cat arrived almost at the same time. Nori found out in the summer sports camp that she is a girl. She started to make-up and she now wears clothes. I am still not sure if I like this development or if I should do something about it. Anita told me it's a natural progression and that I should wait and see."

Anny let her gaze wander across the meadow and sighed heavily. Then she looked at Peter again and his gentle look encouraged her to continue speaking.

"Cat was very quiet when she arrived yesterday. Quite different than usual. I asked her if she wanted to tell me what exactly happened on Earth. But she only shook her head and went with her things to her room. Today she did not come out of her room, not even for lunch. I do not want to urge her, but I hope she will tell me soon. Following the report of the security officers, she had hacked into Starfleet's central computer. But there was no other information in the report, why ? Nikolai did not have time to tell me more about it yesterday. He promised me that he will tell me tonight what his trip with Cat was like."

Anny dropped her head and looked at her lap her hands.

"Tonight we want to tell the children. I am afraid of how they will take the news. I'm scared ..." Tears ran down Anny's cheeks and she wiped them away with her hand.

"I miss you so much, I wish you were here with me." She whispered sadly, her voice slightly broken.

Peter reached out his hologram hand and gently stroked Anny's cheek. Anny looked at him again and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered softly, then turned off the hologram image. For a little while she allowed herself to sit on the grass next to her husband's grave before returning home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, where have you been?" Lars asked just after Anny entered the house. Anny smiled at her son and walked over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Lars rolled his eyes and put his half-length hair, which fell in his face, behind his ear.

"Mom" he exclaimed indignantly. "Why are you doing that? I am already too big for it."

"Because I love you." Anny replied and winked at him. Then she ran her hand through her son's shoulder-length hair and ruffled it.

"They are already quite long, do you want to let them grow or should we make an appointment with the hairdresser?"

"Nah, I like they the way they are. Where have you been?" Lars asked impatiently once more.

"I went to visit your paps and told him the latest. Have you seen Cat today?" She asked curiously.

"Cat is still in her room, she does not want to come out and she does not like to talk. She says she misses Zora and the trip was terrible." Lars admitted evenly.

"Anita says I can not sleep by Jake today because we're having a family dinner today. Is that really so important that I have to be there?" Lars whined.

"Yes sweetheart. I would like to tell you something tonight. Therefore, it is important that you are there too. You can sleep by Jake tomorrow and tell him everything about your vacation." Anny replied.

"Do you know where Nori is?" Anny asked after a moment.

Lars twists his eyes again before answering. "She's in her room looking at the latest fashion tips, chatting with Alice and talking about boys."

"Hm ... she probably will not want to help me prepare the dinner. Will you help me?" Anny asked hopefully.

"Do I have to?" Lars asked dejectedly.

Anny lovingly ruffled his hair again.

"No sweetheart. I can do it alone, but please cover the table afterwards for 5 persons. Do you want to do that for me?"

Lars nodded before he noticed the number of people.

"For 5 people? Who else is coming?" He asked curiously.

"Nikolai is coming to dinner."

"Nikolai, why that?" Lars asked annoyed.

Anny looked worriedly at her son.

"Yes, he will come too. And the reason for that, will be revealed this evening." 

Then Anny went up the stairs to the first floor and let Lars stand alone in the lobby of her house.

Quietly, she knocked on Beth's door and entered as Beth called in.

"Hello darling, I wanted to see you, you're so quiet since you're back. How are you?" Anny asked her eldest daughter.

Beth looked sadly at her mom and did not quite know where to go and where to start. She sighed softly.

"I miss Zora, she's not back yet. And I'm disappointed that you did not pick me up, but Nikolai." Broke it out of Beth.

Anny smiled sadly at her daughter.

"I'm sorry darling, that I was not there for you. I wanted to come, but Nikolai said, since he is already on earth, he could take you. That it would be easier And well, I thought you and Nikolai you could use the journey to get to know you better." Anny replied softly.

Beth looked puzzled at her mom.

"Why should I get to know Nikolai better?" She asked curiously.

"Because I want your children to understand with him. After all, he was your Dad's best friend and ..." Anny paused, her eyes wandering through her daughter's room. As always it looked messy and everywhere the different things were lying around.

"And?" Beth hacked after.

Anny looked at her daughter again. "Nothing, darling." Anny replied. "We are going to have a family dinner today and Nikolai will be there as well. I want you to be nice to him. Can you do that for me?" Anny asked her daughter.

Beth looked at her worriedly. Her mom looked sad and it seemed important to her that they got along with Nikolai tonight, so Beth nodded her head.

Anny happily smiled at her daughter. "Thank you darling" she said softly. "I have to prepare dinner now, would you like to help me?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, all I have to do is quit this." Beth explained, pointing to her diary, which she had been writing for some time, with her latest thoughts, feelings, and experiences of the last few days.

"Good, no hurry. Come on, when you're ready." Anny leaned down to Beth and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you." she said softly before she left the room.

"I love you too , mom." Beth called after her mom.


	3. Chapter 3

While Anny and Beth were preparing the meal together, Lars came along and told them both quite humorously how his vacations were with his grandparents. Nora joined them after a while and listened to the tales of her little brother.

When Beth looked up from the chopping board, she looked at her younger sister in shock.

"My God Nori, wipe that stuff off your face. You look awfully unnatural with it." Exclaimed her.

Nora glared at her older sister and made a face at her. "Mom?" She asked Anny shortly afterwards for her opinion.

Anny looked at Nora for a moment.

"Cat is right, without make-up you look much nicer and a lot more natural."

Nora looked at Lars and Lars looked at her. "What do you think?" She asked her little brother.

"Hm ... I do not care. Leave it or wipe it off. I'll always be the most beautiful Ericson in the family, anyway." Lars replied cheekily.

Nora then ruffled his hair and stuck out her tongue. "Oh you little monster." Then she pulled him to him and pressed him a big kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, drop the nonsense. What is going on with you today? I are constantly being smooched." Lars exclaimed indignantly. On his cheek now was a good-looking red lipstick kiss.

The Ericson women looked at him and laughed at the same time.

"Yes, sweetheart, you are the most beautiful of us all." Anny called and got a cloth, wet it and wiped the kiss from her son's cheek.

"Mom, leave that. I can do that myself." Anny gave Lars the wet cloth and the boy rubbed his cheek with annoyance.

"Sweethart, please cover the table. Nikolai will be coming soon." Anny asked him after wiping his face clean. Lars grimaced, but walked over to the dining room and began setting the table noisily.

*********************************************************

Anny worriedly watched her children during the dinner. All three had become noticeably quieter as soon as Nikolai arrived. Normally, dinner was a happy family experience, everyone talked about his day, about funny or annoying events. From friends, neighbors or the latest gossip. But today everything was very quiet. It tore at Anny's nerves and her appetite had abated. She poked around in her food, wondering what was going on with her kids.

Nikolai was sitting next to here, where Peter had been sitting. Was it because he had so obviously taken the place of her Dad that the children were so quiet today? Or did she know what else would come?

Unconsciously Anny sighed softly and the children looked at her at the same time. But then they saw Nikolai's stern gaze and quickly lowered their heads again and turned to their own food. Everyone was engrossed in their own thoughts again and nobody had much desire to start a conversation.

After Beth had pushed most of her food back and forth on her plate listlessly and occasionally had a bite to her mouth, she raised her head and looked around. Lars seemed to have maintained his healthy appetite as usual, and Nori sorted out what she did not like and her mom did not seem hungry either.

"May I get up, I'm not hungry anymore?" Beth asked bravely into the silence.

Anny immediately looked worriedly at her daughter.

"You have hardly eaten anything. What's going on?" She asked her daughter.

"Nothing, may I get up?"

"No" Nikolai replied softly, but sternly.

"We wanted to tell you kids something else. Then you can get up."

Lars, Nora and Beth took turns looking at their mom and Nikolai in surprise, waiting for one of them to continue speaking.

Anny put her hand on Nikolai's arm and quietly asked him to tell the children. Nikolai got up from his chair and looked at each one closely.

"I asked your mom to become my wife and she agreed. In 3 weeks we want to marry." He declared solemnly.

The children looked stunned between their mom and Nikolai and were speechless. Nobody expected that. Anny looked at her children a little anxiously and waited for the storm, which would undoubtedly start immediately.

"What?" Broke out of Beth first. "That's not serious, is not it?" Beth blinked confused at her mom.

But Anny had lowered her head and looked at her hands in her lap, then she looks directly at her daughter.

"But we are very serious about that and we want you to be happy for us and to help us prepare for the wedding." she answered softly.

"Mom I do not understand, I mean you are not a couple, when did you come together?" Beth asked desperately.

"Well, not for you, but we kept our relationship a few months secret from you. We first wanted to find out for ourselves what would happen before we told you." Nikolai said stiffly, puncturing his broad shoulders.

Beth looked at her mom gently and then scornfully at Nikolai. Inside, a storm of emotions raged.

That may not be true. That was just a bad dream. I finally have to wake up. She went through it in her thoughts. Slowly she got up from the table and laid her cutlery carefully next to the plate. Then she looked again at her sister and brother and could read in their faces that they were startled and confused by the news.

"I would like to go upstairs to my room if I may?" Beth asked for permission.

Anny nodded to her and Beth quickly left the dining room. As soon as she was out of the room, she quickly ran up the stairs to her room. With a loud bang, she threw her door shut and lunged at her bedside, heartbreaking and crying.

Anny wanted to run after her daughter as soon as she heard the loud bang of the bedroom door, but Nikolai grabbed her by the arm.

"Not, she'll calm down again." He said softly to her.

Lars and Nora looked at each other confused and then decided that they wanted to go.

They got up quickly and did not wait for her mom's permission, hurried out of the dining room and ran up the stairs. They stopped in front of Beth's room and thought for a moment before knocking gently on the door and slipping into the room.

"Cat?" Lars asked cautiously and sat down on the bed to his older sister, he ran his hand over her back and hoped that it would comfort his sister.

Nora sat on the other side of the bed and watched the two.

"What a shit." Nora said after a while and Beth and Lars looked at her.

"Yeah, you can say that aloud." Beth replied, wiping her tears off.

"What are we doing against it? I mean, I do not want Nikolai to be our stepfather. You do not, right?" Lars asked.

"No, no way." Came out of Beth and Nora at the same time.

"I already have an idea how we can prevent that. But we have to wait until tomorrow. I met someone on earth who can help us. At least I hope she will help us." Beth told her younger siblings.

Both looked at her curiously.

"Who did you meet, tell me?" Lars promptly asked her.

"Oh, brother, that's a long story."

"Come on, tell Cat. Please." Now also asked Nora.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Although I'm not sure if I should really tell you everything." Beth scratched her head and wondered what to say and what she better not say.

"Come on, get back out of the language." She asked Lars impatiently.

Beth got up from the bed and went to her suitcase, which she had not yet unpacked. From the side pocket she pulled out the picture, which showed her Mom and the Voyager crew. With the picture she went back to the bed.

"I found that a few days before I left for Earth." She showed the picture of Lars and Nora and they looked at it with interest.

"That's Mom." Called Lars.

"Yes that is her. I tried to find out who these other people are in the picture. I visited this woman here." Beth pointed to Kathryn before continuing.

"That's Kathryn Janeway, she was the captain of Voyager back when the picture was taken. Today she is an admiral. I visited her and asked her about Mom. But Kathryn did not want to tell me anything about Mom's past, but she had babbled at one point. So I had a hint and could continue to research. I found out ..." Beth looked at her younger siblings.

"Please promise me that you will not keep what I am about to tell you against Mom and will not think bad of her." Ask her.

Both looked at their older sister and nodded with their heads "Promised" it came out of both mouths at the same time.

"Well, so I figured Mom was a Borg in the old days. She was kidnapped and assimilated by the Borg as a child, as were her parents."

Nora and Lars looked at Beth in astonishment and were speechless. This news practically knocked her out.

"Kathryn gets stranded in the Delta Quadrant about 27 years ago and with her crew she tried to get back to the Alpha Quadrant. After 4 years they arrived in the Borg territory. There, Kathryn met Mom for the first time. She was a drone at the time and was chosen to serve as an intermediary between Voyager and the Borg. Kathryn later freed her from the Borg and helped her rediscover her humanity. But that was not all I found out. Kathryn told me that she and Mom had not parted in goodness 20 years ago, when Voyager found their way back to the Alpha Quadrant. That made me curious and I hacked into the personal logbooks of the Voyager crew. That was the reason why I was arrested by the security force of the Star Fleet. Anyway, I found out that Kathryn had romantic feelings for Mom and Mom also seemed to have feelings for Kathryn. But Kathryn was too much of a captain and her sense of duty to her crew and her ship, were greater or greater than her love for Mom. So she rejected Mom and Mom left when they arrived at the Alpha Quadrant. And well, I was hoping that Mom would pick me up from Earth so that she would meet Kathryn and they could speak out and maybe find each other again. But somehow everything went wrong since then. First came Nikolai and picked me up and now the two want to marry. How crazy is that?" Beth asked desperately, while her younger siblings still looked at her in astonishment.

"And now I hope that Kathryn can convince and help to prevent the wedding. What do you say to everything?" Beth asked, looking at Lars and Nora intently.

"Mom was a Borg? I can not believe that." Lars hid it after a while.

"Hey, please focus on the real problem." Beth told him.

"Kathryn was in love with Mom and Mom in her?" Nora asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, I suppose Mom was in love with Kathryn. I do not know exactly, because I could not open her logs and Kathryn was very secretive about it." Gave Beth.

"Wow, but you found out a lot." Lars marveled at his big sister. "Do you think Kathryn can and does help us?" He asked.

"I hope so, if not we have to come up with something. I think we just have to scare Nikolai and then the wedding will be history." Beth thought aloud.

"Will not Mom be hurt?" Nora asked worriedly.

Beth looked at her in surprise. "Why would Mom hurt that?" She asked her younger sister.

"Well, if she loves Nikolai and really wants to marry him, it will hurt her if he leaves because we scared him off." Nora pointed out.

Oh dear, Beth had not thought of that.

"You're right, if Mom really loves Nikolai, then we should not divide them. But look, I'm not convinced that she loves him or he loves her. Everything I've seen so far speaks against it. They are not tender to each other, they did not kiss and hold hands. Couples in love do that, but Mom and Nikolai have not done that yet." Beth replied.

"Nikolai said they once kept it a secret to see for yourself how things are going on between them. Maybe now they behave like a couple in love, where we know that they are together and love each other." Nora said.

"Hm ... yes, that can be. So what are we going to do?" Beth asked.

"We watch them and see how they behave when we're not there. And if they're not in love, we'll prevent the wedding." Nora concluded.

All three nodded and agreed on what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

After Nora and Lars had fled the dining room, tears had accumulated in Anny's eyes as they rolled down her cheeks. Nikolai had taken her in his arms and comforted her.

"Annika, the children will calm down and they will get used to the fact that we are together now and want to marry soon. Please do not worry, everything will be fine. I promise you." He gently said to Anny.

Anny looked at him and wanted to believe that he was right.

Then they had cleared the dishes together, recycled them and put them back in the cupboard.

Now they sat outside in the garden and looked at the sunset together. Nikolai had taken Anny's hand in his hand and held it gently, while Anny had her head against his broad shoulder and let her thoughts wander.

**********************************************************************

Nikolai had been Peter's best friend and she had known him almost as long as Peter. But Nikolai had always been just a marginal figure in their lives so far. Only a few months ago he had entrusted Anny that he liked her. Even more than liked. He had confessed to her that he was attracted to her.

And Anny, now she missed Peter so much, she felt lonely without him. She had the children, but the older they got, the more they went their own ways and she was more and more alone.

Alone with her grief for Peter, alone in daily life and alone in the big bed. She longed for someone to hold her, comfort her when she was sad, who was there for her, helped her and talked to her, who tenderly touched and kissed her. She was just tired of being alone. Therefore, she had left Nikolais advertising around her and tried to get to know him better and better.

Yes, it was true Nikolai was not like Peter, he was not as sensitive, tactful or romantic as Peter. But he was friendly, loving and nice to her, she could talk to him about everything and they were in many things, life agreed. He promised to love her, to stand loyally by her side, to give her security and security, and to keep her secrets. He also promised to accept their children as they were. He did not want to replace Peter as a father and did not want to take his place with them. In return, he expected nothing, nothing but her love. What else could Anny wish for?

Yes, it was true that she had not been in love with Nikolai yet, but as a loyal friend she had loved him very much. Nikolai knew that she still loved Peter and mourned him very much. But he gave her the time she needed and Anny was grateful for that. He was there for her whenever she needed someone to lean on, he comforted her with friendly, gentle words or with hugs.

Anny sighed heavily, hoping very much that her children would soon realize that Nikolai was not the enemy, but a very nice and friendly man who was very concerned about her mom and tried to make her happier again.


	5. Chapter 5

Anny stood thoughts lost in her kitchen and sipped her tea.

"Good morning Mom" Beth said and gave her mom a * good morning kiss * on the cheek.

Anny was easily startled, not expecting to see one of her children so early in the morning. Confused, she blinked at Beth.

"Good morning sweethart." She said in surprise.

Beth hopped to the replicator and entered the code for a coffee. After materializing, she took him and stepped back to her mom's side and looked at her shyly.

"Mom?" She asked quietly and Anny looked at her.

"Hm ...?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologize to you. My behavior yesterday was very naughty, especially because I promised to be nice to Nikolai. The news of you and Nikolai blew me away, and you wanted to marry her as soon as it came so surprisingly. Please forgive me, yes?" Beth asked her apologetically.

Anny looked at her eldest daughter and smiled after a moment. Then she put her tea aside and took Beth in her arms.

"I forgive you, thank you for apologizing." she whispered in Beth's ear, then she broke away from her daughter.

"Would you like me to prepare something for breakfast?" She asked, and went to the fridge to get some food.

"No need, I can wait until Lars and Nori get up and come down to breakfast. Before the two come down, I wanted to talk undisturbed with you about everything. I would like to understand the whole thing, you know? Please explain it to me. When did you get together and why do you want to marry so fast?" Beth asked and sat down at the kitchen counter.

Anny sipped her tea and wondered how she could best explain it to her daughter.

"Do you remember the last autumn holidays?" Anny asked her daughter. Beth thought for a moment, then nodded her head.

"You kids spent 2 weeks with your grandparents and went on holiday there. And Nikolai appeared to me. You know, in the past years he has shown up and down and visited us. He has been wallowing in youth memories with your paps, they have been hiking, fishing, or doing other male stuff. Since his death, Nikolai has lost his best friend and he mourns the same way as we do. When he showed up last fall, he was not feeling very well. Do you still remember Mary?" Anny asked and Beth nodded again with her head and waited anxiously how it went on.

"Well Mary had left Nikolai and Nikolai came to spend some days with her paps, he hoped that your dad could distract him from his grief. Only when he stood here at the door and saw me, he remembered that your dad was not there anymore and he could not help him anymore. He had forgotten about his grief over Mary that your dad had died. So I let him live here and we both mourned for your paps and distracted us from our respective grief. So we got closer, got to know each other better, caught up with what we had not done the years before. You know, when he came to visit, then mostly to spend time with your paps, not with us as a family."

Anny sipped her now-cold tea before continuing.

"We have been in contact since last fall, talking a lot and helping each other. And Nikolai came here a few times and visited me. Most if you have children with your grandparents or friends. Occasionally he also came when you were here, but then we met for coffee, for a walk or just to eat in the hotel. We slowly got closer and at some point Nikolai confessed to me that he was in love with me. And I, I've got him very nice and know him well enough now to know that I want to spend my life with him." explained Anny her daughter.

Beth blinked confused at her mom.

"Mom, do you mean that you do not love Nikolai, but you still want to marry him?"

"Yes, that's what I mean. But ..." Before Anny could continue talking, Beth jumped up from her chair and ran to her mom, standing in front of her.

"Mom, then you can not marry him, that would be a big mistake!" Beth replied angrily.

"Cat, you are too young to understand that. I…"

"No, Mom, I'm not too young to understand that, I understand very well that what you intend to do is not right. You taught us to recognize what the difference between right and wrong is. And that's wrong in my opinion." Beth told her mom desperately.

Anny looked at her daughter and she had tears in her eyes.

"Cat, I'm lonely and Nikolai loves me and I like him very much. I do not see why that should be wrong?" Anny asked, wiping the tears floating in her eyes.

"Because you do not love him, that's why it's wrong !!! Why do you really want to marry? Is not it enough if you have only been together as a couple? And you are not alone, we are with you. Please do not make such a big mistake" Beth asked her.

"Your children are growing up soon and their will go your own way. So their're not here with me much longer." Anny said quietly.

"Mom, we will not leave you alone so soon, do not worry, we'll stay with you for a very long time." Beth took her mom in her arms and held her close.

"I love you and nothing will change that. But marrying Nikolai is not a good idea." said Beth decisively.

"Oh Cat." Anny sighed heavily, pouring the rest of her cold tea into the sink sink and looking at her daughter again. "Let's talk about it later, will you?" She asked, removing the various foods from the fridge and placing them on the counter.

"Okay, that reminds me that I wanted to ask you something else."

"What?" Anny asked, taking some eggs out of the container and placing them next to the hob, then she pulled out a frying pan and sliced the eggs into the pan to make fried eggs.

"I wanted to ask if I could invite a friend I met on Earth." Beth asked, and Anny looked up briefly from the frying pan and raised her eyebrow in astonishment.

"A new friend, what's her name?" Anny asked, adding the various spices to the fried eggs.

"Her name is Kathryn and we know each other very briefly. I wanted to get to know her better." Beth explained and waited until her mom dropped the dime. But did not happen, because she was too busy with the food.

"Will not Zora get very jealous if you invite a new friend here?" Her mom asked her instead.

Beth looked at her in confusion. "Zora? Why should she be jealous?" She asked confused.

Anny looked at her daughter and let the eggs be eggs.

"Because she is in love with you?" Anny said casually and turned back to the fried eggs.

"What?" Beth asked, holding her breath. Inside her, all kinds of thoughts whirled through her head and she felt a little dizzy.

"Cat, do not say that you still have not talked about it? I thought that the vacation on earth finally brought you together and you understood your feelings." Anny said in surprise.

"No, Mom. I did not know that Zora is in love with me. Do you know that before?"

"Well, I know because I have eyes in my head. I see her looking at you when you're not looking and I see you looking at her when she's not looking. You both look at each other very much in love and not just recently, but for a long time. And Zora sleeps with us at least 3-4 times a week. Do you think I, as your mom, did not realize how much you like Zora and how much she likes you?" Anny explained as she set the fried eggs on two plates she had taken out of the cupboard.

"I did not know that Zora is in love with me." explain Beth stunned.

"Yes, I already knew that. But I thought, now that you're older, that you're starting to get together and finally confess your feelings to you." Anny replied softly and put the plates on the kitchen table and showed Beth to sit down.

"You do not mind that I'm in love with Zora?" Beth asked her Mom anxiously after she had sat down and picked up her fork.

Anny looked at her daughter in surprise.

"No Honey, why should I mind? Zora is like another daughter to me, I love her very much and you are such a sweet couple. Why should I mind something?"

"I was always scared to tell you, because I thought you would not love me then." Beth answered, looking timidly at her mom.

Anny looked at Beth gently, then took her daughter's hand in her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Honey, I will always love you no matter what you do or who you will love. That will never change. Okay?" Anny asked and Beth nodded in relief with her head. A huge stone fell from her heart and she was dizzy at the news that Zora was also in love with her.

"What about the girlfriend you want to invite? Will not Zora have anything against it?" Anny Beth asked, tearing her out of her daydream.

"Oh no, that'll be fine. Zora will not mind. So may I invite you?"

"Yes, sure you can invite her. You just have to help me get the guestroom done, right?"

Beth jumped up enthusiastically and wrapped her arms around her mom, squeezing her heartily.

"Thanks Mom and sure I'll help you with it. Can I get up and make some calls?" Beth asked excitedly.

"Yes, just do it. I'll see where Lars and Nori stay, so we can finally have breakfast." Anny answered and shoved the last bite of her fried eggs into her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth quickly ran to her room and was just so happy. For one, because Zora fell in love with her and her mom was not in love with Nikolai. So it was possible to get the two apart again and maybe she could meet Zora soon and tell her that she was in love with her as well and not in Elise.

Now all she had to do was call Kathryn and ask her to come here. She hoped Kathryn could help her prevent the wedding. And then it would not be hard to bring Mom and Kathryn together. And everyone would be happy. Anyway, Beth hoped that.

Beth groaned softly, that was a lot of work she had in front of her. She quickly turned on her computer terminal in her room and entered the necessary codes to connect to Kathryn on Earth. It took a while, but then Kathryn appeared in front of the screen.

"Beth, what in God's name has happened that you call me in the middle of the night?" Kathryn asked rough and still very sleepily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot the time difference. It's 8 am here with us." Beth apologized timidly.

"Alright, do not worry. All good. How was your trip home?" Kathryn asked, pushing her tangled hair out of her face.

"It worked, but that's why I'm not calling." Beth replied.

Kathryn rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes and looked at Beth curiously.

"What's new then?" She asked.

Beth started to tell her everything, but then she stopped herself and considered how she could rationalize the matter.

"Beth?" Kathryn asked a little impatiently.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how to explain it to you best." explain Beth.

"How about starting at the beginning?" Kathryn suggested in a hoarse, husky voice.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Nikolai was here with us for dinner yesterday and after dinner Mom and Nikolai told us that they are together now and that they want to get married soon." Beth said.

Kathryn's eyes went wide and Suddenly she felt very lively. "What?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, that's how we reacted, especially because we never realized Mom and Nikolai were dating."

"Well, that's a surprise. I'll be right back." Kathryn confessed and got up to replicate a coffee. A short time later, she returned to her computer terminal and looked at Beth apologetically.

"Coffee." She lifted her cup in front of the screen and winked at Beth. Beth grinned back.

"I wanted you to come here very quickly and prevent the wedding with us." Then burst it out of Beth.

Kathryn, who had just tasted her coffee, choked on herself and had her dear need to recover.

"Beth? Are not you serious?" Kathryn asked, after getting enough air again.

"But Kathryn, please come here and prevent this nonsense. You do not know everything yet. Mom has admitted that she does not love Nikolai at all, just like him very much. She does not want to be alone anymore, she is lonely. But it's crazy to marry Nikolai, even though she does not love him. Or?" Beth asked desperately.

"Well, there are crazier things that have already happened." Kathryn replied soberly and raised the cup of coffee to her mouth again.

Beth stared at her in disbelief, that could not be true, how could Kathryn stay so calm.

"Are you serious?" She asked Kathryn.

"Yes." Kathryn admitted cheerfully.

"But ... but we have to ..." before Beth could talk Kathryn raised her hand and stopped her.

"Beth, listen, if your mom is just the way she was when she was with me on Voyager, then I think she was thinking about the wedding for a very long time and very carefully. And if she made that decision now, it's very, very, very difficult to dissuade her. I know that, I was often in this situation where we both disagreed and we discussed it. And no matter what good arguments I had, your mom was not deterred. She stuck to her mind and decision, no matter what the consequences." Kathryn said.

Beth looked at her desperately.

"But we have to do something about this nonsense. Any rational-minded person would want to prevent that."

"Oh, you mean I'm not a rational mind person?" Kathryn asked, raising her eyebrow in question.

"No, that's not what I meant." Beth clapped her hands desperately in front of her face, hiding it inside.

"Beth, look at me." Kathryn begged her gently. Beth removed her hands from her face and blinked at Kathryn.

"Beth, if I came now and I would say your mom that she can not marry Nikolai because it was a total mistake, what do you think she would do? Do you really think she would listen to me enough and then realize that a wedding would be wrong? I do not think so, I think rather, she would do exactly the opposite. And do you know why?" Kathryn asked.

Beth shook her head and waited anxiously for Kathryn's reply.

"Because if you forbid somebody something, then that thing will be all the more interesting to that person and that person will do exactly the opposite of what you actually want. Plus, your mom is grown-up and will think if I come now, why should she listen to me and what right do I have to tell her what to do and what she should not do?" Kathryn explained.

Beth looked at her thoughtfully and thought about what she said. Kathryn continued to drink her coffee, watching Beth reflect.

After a while, Beth sighed deeply and gave herself up. She looked at Kathryn sadly.

"Beth, I know it's hard to accept what your mom is up to. But I can not stop her. And when I come to visit you, you have to realize that I will not do anything to prevent this wedding. I'll just come to get to know you better, watch your mom again, talk to her and ask her how I became your mom and why I never heard about it." Kathryn said in a rough voice.

Beth blinked at her. "So you will come?" She asked in surprise.

"Well, I'll see if I can get out of here and then there's nothing standing in the way of your visit. But I'm not coming to prevent the wedding. That has to be clear." Kathryn answered decisively.

"Okay." Beth said, smiling at Kathryn. "By the way, I asked Mom if I could invite you." She confessed and Kathryn looked at her in astonishment.

"What?" She asked.

"I asked Mom if I could invite a friend and when she asked what her friend's name was, I told Kathryn and Mom allowed it. Okay, I admit, I tricked her a bit. She does not know you're that Kathryn, but she did not ask more closely." Winked at Beth Kathryn.

"Beth!" Kathryn said sternly, then shook her head. "This is going to be a nice mess." Kathryn muttered to herself.

Beth smirked at her. "Yes. But I am very glad that you come, then you can also get to know Lars and Nora. Well, I better let you sleep now. Sorry again, I woke you up."

"Alright, and Beth?"

"Yes?"

"Do not make it any harder for your mom than it has to, promise me you will not do anything to actively prevent the wedding. Okay?" Kathryn asked.

Beth rolled her eyes.

"I can not promise you that we will not actively prevent the wedding. But I promise you that I will not make it any harder for Mom than necessary."she replied softly.

Kathryn sighed deeply. "Okay, but keep me out of this. See you soon." Kathryn said then a little resigned.

"See you soon, I love you." Beth said quickly and broke the communication link.

"I love you, too." Kathryn answered with a sigh, the now empty screen.


	7. Chapter 7

Beth quickly entered the communications codes she needed to call Zora. But no one answered. Disappointed, Beth sighed heavily and broke the communication link.

Then she went down to the kitchen.

"What's up honey?" Anny asked when she saw the sad face of her daughter.

"Zora does not go to her computer terminal." Beth sighed deeply.

"She will certainly be on the way to Tendara. Do not worry, at the latest when school starts again, you'll see her again." Anny tried to cheer up her daughter.

Beth groaned deeply. "That's still at least 3 weeks." she said depressed.

***********************************************************************

Kathryn had contacted the same evening and told Beth that she would arrive in at least 5 days. Beth was thrilled that Kathryn had managed to break free and that she would come soon.

The days before Kathryn's arrival she spent with her siblings to consider how best to oust Nikolai. Since all three were not real baddies, not occurred to them very much for a. Fortunately, Nora's friend Alice had some experience with how to get rid of unwelcome admirers of her mother or young mistress of her father.

So they got advice from Alice. Alice first advised them to closely observe Nikolai, to find out what weak points he had, what he liked and what he did not like. Because this is important to get rid of him. In that way, Alice had already oust off many a man or a woman.

So Beth, Nora and Lars alternately shaded Nikolai. Nikolai was present most of the time anyway. Since he and Anny, the children had announced that they want to marry soon, there was no reason to hide and keep the relationship a secret. So Nikolai was already in the morning in the house and attended breakfast and stayed until the evening, when the children went to sleep.

Beth hoped to at least he return to the hotel in the evening and not sleep in the house. And if he slept in the house, he sleeping in the guest room and not in her mom's room. She absolutely did not like the idea that her mom could share the bed with a man other than her Dad.

Anny and Nikolai spent most of their time together, they talked a lot, did that and that, and much to the chagrin of the children, they both kissed more and less. For Beth and her siblings it did not look very nice and they always pointedly turned away or rolled their eyes annoyed. Anny and Nikolai did not hide that, but they did not stop kissing, that's why.

Beth felt like her mom purposely made it so public to let her and her siblings know that she and Nikolai really had a functioning relationship.  
But Beth could not fool her. Beth had often seen her parents kissing, and these kisses were very different from the kisses her mom shared with Nikolai. The kisses between her parents were always very nice to look at and they gave her a kind of security and security, they were filled with love. But those kisses now, awkward and unsure, only made her fear for the future.

No, it was quite obvious that her mom started the wedding, a big mistake that she had to avoid. Therefore, Beth and her siblings are watching Nikolai closely and trying to figure out how best to get rid of him.

Unfortunately, there were not many clues that were really useful. So Alice advised them to just cause chaos, to bring the adults to the edge of their nerves and freak them out. Be it over-salted food and coffee. Sticky objects that you need, shoes that have been lost without trace or by annoying disturbances, always squat with the two and never leave them alone and much more.

So Beth, Nora and Lars showed their worst behavior in the following days. Of course only if they were alone with Nikolai. Played pranks and tried to make life difficult for Nikolai. But no matter what they did, nothing annoyed Nikolai. He either missed her antics or grinned over her.

Slowly but surely, Beth, Nora and Lars were at the end of their wisdom and also tired of spending their summer vacations with it. Nora and Lars first gave up and resumed their vacation activities. They met again with their friends, went swimming, surfing or just hanging out.

Beth, however, still could not reach Zora and so she spent most of her time in her room, thinking about how to get rid of Nikolai or how to prevent the wedding. She also became more and more nervous the closer the day came when Kathryn was due to arrive. How would her mom react to Kathryn's visit and would her mom answer all her questions and talk to Kathryn? Could she bring Mom and Kathryn together and prevent the wedding?

Many questions went through her mind these days and she hoped that all or most of them would be answered.


	8. Chapter 8

The night before Kathryn finally arrived at the Tendara colony, Beth found it very hard to fall asleep. In her head too many thoughts whirled around, which they did not let go. The less well-rested she was awakened in the morning by the computer. Annoyed and very tired she tormented herself from her bed and hoped that a morning shower would make her happy. If not that, maybe a decent coffee.

During breakfast she sipped her coffee and barely listened to the conversation. Fortunately, Nikolai had not shown up this morning, Beth sighed in relief.

"Cat?" She suddenly heard her mom ask. Surprised, she looks to her. "Yes?"

"I just asked you when your friend Kathryn is coming?" Anny repeated her question.

"Oh sorry, Mom, I did not hear. The transport ship arrives at the usual time, around 2pm. Lars and Nori come you with to pick her up?" Beth asked her siblings.

Both nodded eagerly and Beth smiled at her. Good that she did not have to pick up Kathryn alone.

"Great, but then we have to go on time at about 13 clock with the suspension railway, so we are at the air terminal in time." Beth told her siblings and then finished her coffee and went up to her room. The coffee had unfortunately not made her awake enough, so she went to bed again and wanted to rest a little while.

But a short time later, her mom knocked on the door and asked her to help prepare her for the guest room. Beth lashed out with her hand, because she had completely forgotten that. So she got up again and prepared the guest room with her mom. The bed was newly made, new flowers placed on the side table, towels in the adjoining bathroom ready and dust wiped. For two, the work was done relatively quickly.

"Mom, where is Nikolai today? I have not seen him yet?" Beth asked when they were done with the guest rooms.

"He's out and about today for the wedding, he'll come later. Do not worry, he's still there." Winked Anny. She knew that her children wanted to get rid of Nikolai. But Nikolai and she, were not ready to give up so soon after they decided to come together and marry soon.

"Oh" Beth replied softly, then she looked around the room. "Are we ready?"

"Yes honey, I think we thought of everything. Thanks for your help." Anny kissed Beth on the cheek and then left the room.

Beth looked around the room again and decided that her mom was right. The guest room looked good and Kathryn would have everything she needed. If she was allowed to stay here, Beth suddenly came to mind. She sighed deeply and prayed to all the gods that came to her mind that everything would go well today and that there would be no catastrophe.

***********************************************************************

Just in time at 1 pm, all three Ericson children sat in the suspension railway towards the city center. All three were quite excited. Nora and Lars, because they did not know Kathryn yet and Beth, because of the upcoming meeting of Kathryn and her mom.

In the terminal was very busy, so the three had to first get an overview and find out at which gate the passenger transport shuttle would drop off the travelers of the transport ship. Luckily, they arrived on time so they had plenty of time to look around.

"Over there is the gate, come on." Beth said when they finally found the right gate. All three of them ran there in suspense and stood in the waiting area.

A short time later, the travelers arrived. Strained, they looked at the individual people who came through the door. Only after a while did Kathryn finally show up among the people. Beth quickly rushed to her and took her in her arms beaming with joy. Nora and Lars had run after her and stood uncertainly next to the two.

Kathryn also hugged Beth joyfully and squeezed her heartily. Then she broke away from her and looked at Nora and Lars, who stood next to her, amazed.

All three Ericson children saw each other, to their astonishment, confusingly similar, even to Lars with his shoulder-length curly hair, looking so much like his sisters that he would have gone well as a girl. But Kathryn preferred to keep that to herself.

"Hello I am Kathryn and you are?" She asked the two.

Nora gave Kathryn her hand. "Hiya, I'm Nora and that's Lars." Answered Nora Kathryn's question. Lars stepped forward as well and extended his hand. Kathryn took her and shook her lightly.

"Hiya." Lars also said and Kathryn smiled kindly at the children.

"Nice to meet you. Beth has already told a lot about you. Unfortunately, she forgot to mention that you all look very much alike."Kathryn replied.

All three Ericson kids rolled their eyes, because they had heard this all their lives, from all sorts of people, over and over again.

"Kathryn, let's get your luggage." Beth said, after a moment where they had looked at each other silently.

"Yes that is a good idea."

"How was your trip?" Beth asked Kathryn as they walked over to the baggage claim area.

"Oh, it was very pleasant, but very boring. I'm used to commanding a spaceship, not just to travel with it. I think the captain was glad that I got out of here in the Tendara colony and not just at the destination." Kathryn explained and her eyes sparkled.

"You're Admiral Cat says, tell me, what do you have to do? Do you have your own spaceship, with which you can always fly, where you want and when you want?" Lars asked her.

**********************************************************************************

After the four Kathryns had brought luggage, they took the suspension railway back home. While driving, Kathryn had to answer all questions from Lars, who was obviously very interested in spaceships. No sooner had she thought that he was finished with his questions, he already remembered the next question. Beth and Nora sometimes rolled their eyes at the questions of their little brother. But so the time in the suspension railway went by quite fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Kathryn was astonished when she stood with the children in front of the Ericson house. It was not a house but a small villa with 3 floors.

"You live here?" She asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, well not?" Beth said.

"Yes very. I'm a little speechless. I imagined your house differently." Kathryn admitted openly.

Nora and Lars fidgeted impatiently beside them.

"Are we going in or do we want to stop here?" Lars asked after a moment.

"You can go in." Beth allowed her siblings. Quickly, the two had disappeared through the front garden and at the front door and in the house. 

Kathryn, on the other hand, did not seem to give the impression that she would want to move immediately. Beth looked at her irritated.

"Kathryn?" She asked softly.

"I'm a little bit nervous about seeing your mom after such a long time." Kathryn confessed in a rough voice. "I tried to imagine what could happen. But now that it's time, I'm suddenly very nervous and restless." Kathryn Beth smiled uncertainly.

Beth smiled back, she was also excited and curious what would happen soon.

"Should we go in?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"No not yet. I have something for you." Kathryn rummaged in her travel bag and took out a small envelope, which she presented to Beth.

Beth looked at her uncertainly.

"That's from Zora. I met her on the transport ship. She asked me to give it to you." Kathryn explained before Beth could ask.

Beth took the envelope and briefly considered whether to open it immediately or do it later when she was alone.

"Her parents were not thrilled with what you two did on Earth. Zora said to me that her parents once banned her from contacting you. But Zora also said that she still wants to see you. The how and where, everything is in the letter."

"Thank you." Beth said and put the envelope in her pocket. "Shall we go in now?"

Kathryn sighed deeply, then nodded her head and they both picked up Kathryn's luggage and bravely headed for the front door.

As soon as it arrived there, it was already swept up by Lars and he came out rumble.

Beth quickly held him by the arm. "What's going on?" She asked her little brother.

Lars looked at her irritated. "Nothing, what's going to happen?"

"Well you come running so I thought it was going on?"

"Nope, I just want to get over to Jake, we want to go swimming. Oh and Mom is not there, in the kitchen is a note. She is visiting Anita and wants to go to Paps. Can I leave now?" Lars asked impatiently.

"Yes go, but take care of yourself." Beth warned her little brother. Lars rolled his eyes, but left in the next moment.

"Little brothers." Beth said, rolling her eyes as well. "Come on, let's go in and take your stuff up to the guest room."

"Beth, I do not know if that's such a good idea. I mean, what if your mom does not want me to live here with you while I'm here? "Kathryn admitted uncertainly.

"Okay, let's just leave your luggage here in the lobby and see what happens. Shall I make you a coffee with a special mix first?" Beth asked.

Kathryn's eyes lit up noticeably at the prospect of a coffee, and she beamed at Beth.

"Yes that is a good idea."

"Okay, let's go to the kitchen." Beth led Kathryn through the lobby, down the living room to the kitchen. There Kathryn looked around curiously and was amazed how comfortably everything was arranged.

She sat down at the kitchen counter and watched Beth making the special mix and putting the coffee on.

While the coffee was simmering in the coffee machine, Beth took Zora's letter out of her pockets and opened it. Then she read him quickly and her face lit up noticeably. After the coffee was ready, she gave Kathryn a cup of it. Kathryn lifted the cup to her nose and sniffed it.

"Hm ... it smells heavenly. Thank you for spoiling me." Kathryn smiled at Beth and took her first sip.

"I like to do that. Kathryn, may I just leave you alone and quickly answer Zora on the communication channel?" Beth asked shyly.

Kathryn looked up from her coffee cup and grinned at Beth. How nice it must be to be so young and so in love.

"Yes, just go. I'll continue to enjoy my cup of coffee and maybe go out to the garden if you allow me?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes, certainly, just go and thank you. I'll hurry." Promised Beth and hopped excitedly out of the kitchen.

Kathryn picked up her coffee cup and left the kitchen through the back door and entered the garden. Several flowerbeds were distributed in the garden and Kathryn admired the beauty of passing by. After a few steps she came to a small terrace with a small table and several chairs. So she sat down and admired as she continued sipping her coffee at the garden. The sun was shining and dazzled Kathryn a bit so she had to shield her eyes a bit.

From the corner of her eye she suddenly saw a movement in the garden and she turned her head in that direction. She stood up, surprised and amazed, a few feet in front of her she suddenly stood.

A soft and rough "Seven" escaped her mouth and the woman in front blinked at her in confusion.

She had a bunch of flowers in one hand and a secateurs in the other. Kathryn put her coffee cup down on the table and took a step towards her.

*****************************************************************************

Seven looked just as she had 20 years ago, just that her obvious implants had disappeared. No eyepiece implant graced her right eyebrow, her left hand now looked human and all other implants, which were always clearly visible, were now gone.

Her hair was loosely tied together in a braid, she wore short shorts and a light blouse, which was airy around her upper body.

*****************************************************************************

Anny stopped rooting. She blinked at the woman in surprise. Inside her, there was a warmth that she had not felt for a long time. A tingling sensation immediately followed and without her consciously doing so, she stepped close to the woman she had missed so long, pulled her into her arms and hugged her warmly. In her eyes little tears pooled with happiness that rolled down her cheek unhindered. After a moment, she broke away from Kathryn and looked deep into her eyes.

Kathry also looked at her in surprise because of the warm hug and her eyes lit up. Before she knew it, Seven's head bowed down and put a gentle kiss on Kathryn's lips. Kathryn was a millisecond surprised, but she recovered quickly and returned the kiss. At first timid and gentle, but after a short while the kiss became more passionate and deeper.

******************************************************************************

Beth, who had just run out of the kitchen into the garden, stopped in the face of the scene. In the excitement of what she saw, she quickly turned around and ran to her room. Her heart was thumping and she was cheering inside. She was frankly flat, of what she had just seen in the garden and how well it all seemed to walk. Quickly she sat down at the computer terminal and entered the codes to connect to Zora. She absolutely had to tell someone what was going on down in the garden. Out of sheer excitement, she messed up several times to enter the correct code. But after a while she had done it.

******************************************************************************

When Anny suddenly realized what she was doing, she abruptly ended the kiss and stepped back from Kathryn.

"I thought you were dead, how did you escape the Borg and how did you manage to leave the Delta Quadrant? Since when are you back here and how did you find me?" The questions bubbled out of Anny after she had recovered from the kiss.

Kathryn frowned, thinking about the questions. Only after a moment did she realize what Seven was asking her.

"Seven, it's me, Kathryn. I think you're just confusing me with the Admiral from the alternate timeline."explained Kathryn.

Anny looked uncertain and irritated. Then she stepped to Kathryn and took a lock of her hair, in her hand, and looked at it closely.

"But your hair, they are greyish white. You always had reddish brown hair. What happened?" She asked Kathryn, stepping back and putting her hands on her back in old Seven fashion, looking at Kathryn intently.

"It's been 20 years since we were together and that's what happens when you grow old. The hair becomes gray or white and you get wrinkles." Kathryn explained, also in mentor mode.

Anny looked surprised at Kathryn and took another step away from her, thinking about what Kathryn had told her.

"You're not the Admiral from the alternate timeline?" She asked shyly again.

Kathryn shook her head.

Anny wiped her face in the face of tears of joy from her cheeks and looked at Kathryn sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I really mixed you up. Please accept my apologies." she said a little more stolidly and sat down disturbed on one of the chairs. Then she buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

Kathryn looked at her for a moment at a loss, then stepped to her and gently stroked her back. She did not quite understand why Seven was crying, but she was sorry to see her like that. So she had not imagined her meeting in any case.

"I'll take your apology for sure. But look, there are always two to kiss. And I have reciprocated your kiss, even deepened it. So I have to ask you to forgive me as well." Admit Kathryn.

"I thought you were the admiral." sniffled Seven, taking her hands off her face and looking at Kathryn, tearfully.

"I had always hoped that she would have survived the mission and come back to me. And when you stood in front of me, I thought you were her." explain Anny quietly and her lower lip trembled. She took them between her teeth and chewed on it shyly.

Kathryn smiled gently at her and put her hand on Anny's hand and squeezed it lightly. "I had always hoped that she had survived the mission and someday she would be at my door. But even if she survived, I do not know how this world would have endured two Kathryn Janeways." Kathryn winked at Anny encouragingly and Anny smiled tentatively back.


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly Anny frowned and her smile died.

"You're Kathryn, Beth's girlfriend?" Anny asked in surprise. "How do you know each other?" She asked Kathryn, looking closely at her.

Kathryn sighed deeply.

"Before I answer your question, may I first ask you a counter question? I know it's rude, but please allow me."

Anny nodded "Yes, just do it." She said quietly.

"I would like to know, if you had known that Beth invited me, would you have allowed me to come?" Kathryn asked curiously.

Anny thought for a moment. "Yes, of course I would have allowed it anyway. Why not?" She asked a little astonished.

"Well, you were just disappeared 20 years ago by Voyager, leaving only a small letter behind. And in all these years you have not even contacted. I assumed for many years that you were mad at me for rejecting you then." Kathryn said sadly.

Anny still looked at her in surprise.

"I was never mad at you because of that. I was hurt, but I respected and understood your wish. No, that's why I did not go away." Anny answered softly.

"Then why did you leave, just when we arrived home and I confess my love to you and I wanted you to forgive me and give me a second chance?" Kathryn asked a little upset.

Anny looked at her with wide eyes. "You wanted to tell me that you love me?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, I wanted that. The only reason why I dismissed you back then was that as a captain, I could not allow myself to form a relationship with you because it would take me from my responsibilities to Voyager, the crew, and my job to bring them home, distracted. But it never was because of you." Kathryn Anny assured and smiled shyly at her.

Anny swallowed a few times and thought about it.

"I left because I lost everything I loved. I lost you when you rejected me and I thought you did not want me. I lost the admiral after spending a night with each other and falling in love with her. By returning to the Alpha Quadrant, I had lost my home to Voyager, as well as my collective. I had lost everything and I did not want to be there when everything that had meant something to me fell apart. I left Voyager with the goal of going back to the Delta Quadrant. But then I decided to go to where I was once at home. In the Tendara colony. I met my aunt and her family there and they welcomed me and welcomed me." Anny said softly.

Kathryn blinked at her, confused. She was stuck with the information that Seven and the admiral had spent the night together. But she let Anny continue to talk, before she asked why more closely.

"You spent a night with the admiral?" She asked, perplexed again.

"Hm ..." Anny answered shyly and looked at Kathryn sheepishly.

"I did not know that." Kathryn said, hanging her shoulders.

"We returned to the Alpha Quadrant the day after and I left the Voyager. So you could not know it." Anny said and shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been looking for you for 3 long years with all the resources that were available to me. I even had to do a therapy because I missed you so much and worried so much about you. Why did not you say goodbye or even get in touch with you?" Kathryn asked softly. Anny stood up abruptly and looked down at Kathryn.

"Kathryn, why are you here? Have you come to reproach me for letting me know that what I did then was wrong in your eyes? If that's why you came, then you should go better because I do not want to know that." Anny hissed at Kathryn angrily.

Kathryn looked at her in surprise and shook her head. "No, that's why I did not come. I'm sorry that I upset you. Please sit down again, then I can answer your question, from just now."

Anny looked appraisingly at Kathryn and, with a deep sigh, sat back in her chair and nodded to Kathryn that she could begin.

"Beth was at my door about two weeks ago. She looks very much like you, so I mistook her for you. She quickly told me she was Beth. She came to ask me about your past. She had found the photo showing our Voyager family. She wanted to know more about it. But I told her that I did not want to tell her about your past because it was not my job but yours. Why did not you tell your kids about it?" Kathryn asked.

Anny sighed. "I was afraid that my children would despise me for the monster I was then and their love for me would be lost." She answered softly and shamed.

Kathryn shook her head.

"Seven, I had already told you that you are not monsters and yes, as a drone you were guilty of many terrible deeds, but that was not you, but the Borg drone. Beth has lovingly told you about you all the time, even after she found out. She ..." Before Kathryn could continue, Anny interrupted her.

"She knows?" She asked concerned and scared.

"Yes, after she had not received any clues from me about your past, she had continued to search for it herself. I mistook her for you and called her *Seven*. She had noticed that and then searched for it. Unfortunately, she did not just stay there." Kathryn sighed at Anny.

"Did Beth tell you why she was arrested?" Kathryn asked.

Anny shook her head. "No, she did not want to tell it yet and I did not want to push her." Anny explained calmly.

"Why was she arrested? The court documents have not arrived yet. Only the report that she was arrested by the security force of Starfleet. But more details could not be found in why. Please tell me." ask Anny Kathryn.

Kathryn wiped her hand over her forehead before answering Anny's question.

"She was arrested for hacking into Starfleet Central Computer."

"But why did she do that?" Anny asked angrily.

"Well, that's partly my fault, too." Kathryn replied sheepishly. "I told her that we did not part with each other in good and therefore had no contact with each other for the past 20 years. Beth was curious about hacking into the central computer and reading our personal logbooks, looking for why. Starfleet security forces got that and arrested them." Kathryn explained.

"What did she find out?" Anny asked eagerly.

"She found out I was in love with you and rejected you" Kathryn replied quietly.

"Oh ..." Anny said speechless.

"Well, that was not all that Beth and I found out in the days she was on Earth."

Anny looked at her irritated. "What else?" She asked worriedly.

"That I'm genetically her mother, too." Kathryn explained.

Anny drew a deep breath into her lungs and turned pale.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is that true, Annika?" Asked Nikolai angrily, who had just come into the garden and approached the two women and had heard the last.

Anny looked pale at Nikolai and blinked. She was startled by the violence of the question and by the angry eyes Nikolai was giving her.

"Annika, is that true?" Nikolai repeated once more his question as Anny did not answer him immediately.

"Mr. Andreyev, there is no reason to be loud." Kathryn intervened.

Nikolai looked at her in disgust, then ignored Kathryn and paid no attention to her.

"Annika, answer me!" Demanded Nikolai and Anny looked at him only speechless. From this side she had not met Nikolai yet.

"Yes." She breathed softly.

Nikolai looked at her stunned.

"I can live with the fact that you love Peter more than I ever do, even though he's dead. I realize that the kids do not like me and want to scare me off with their pranks. But now even she" Nikolai showed disgusted at Kathryn "to find here and learn that she is Elisabeth mother, that really transcends everything. It's over." With that, he turned around angrily and left the garden in a hurry.

Anny watched him speechless and did not know if she should run after him or let him go. She had just seen a page on Nikolai that she did not like and that had scared her deeply.

Kathryn also looked at Nikolai in astonishment, not expecting her revelation to go so far.

"I'm sorry, I did not want that. I did not realize he came." Kathryn said softly to Anny.

Anny turned her head in Kathryn's direction and blinked at her in surprise.

"Beth asked me to come here a few days ago to help prevent the wedding. However, I told her that I will not do that because I know that when you make a decision that you have thought through everything carefully and will not act lightly. I'm sorry that Nikolai reacted so violently and he broke up with you. I did not want to do that with my visit, I just wanted to see you again after all these years and then figure out how I became Beth's mother. I wanted answers, but not that that happens. Please believe me." Bat Kathryn Anny embarrassed.

"I have to go after him." Anny muttered softly, but Kathryn had heard it and held Anny by the arm as she got up and started to run.

"If you follow him now, he will not hear you in his current mood. Let him sleep on it, tomorrow he'll see things differently and maybe he'll regret being so hard on you." Kathryn told her.

Anny looked at her doubtfully.

"If he really loves you, he will listen to you and explain you. He will choose you and still want to marry you. If he does not want that anymore, just because I'm Beth's mother, then he never really loved you." Kathryn acknowledged.

Anny sat down again and thought about it.

"Mom, Kathryn, what happened? Nikolai just stormed past me and threw the front door swinging?" Asked Beth, who came running excitedly into the garden.

Anny looked at her with wet eyes and got up again.

"I need a moment for me, Kathryn explain it to Cat please." With that she hurried through the garden. Kathryn and Beth watched her quietly.

"What happened?" Beth asked Kathryn once again.

"Nikolai just came when I told your mom that we both found out that I'm your mom as well. He did not take that well and broke up with your mom."  
Beth gave Kathryn wide-eyed irritation. "So the wedding is canceled?" She asked, confused.

"In a moment it looks like this. But I think as soon as Nikolai comes to his senses and your mom talked to him, that can change again." Kathryn sighed deeply and Beth did not know if she should be triumph or sad. After all, her mom seemed very hurt, so she sighed heavily too.

Beth sat next to Kathryn and nudged her lightly with her elbows.

"I saw you and Mom kissing earlier. That looked very exciting." Winked at Beth Kathryn.

Kathryn groaned softly. "You do not miss anything, do you?" Kathryn asked her, grinning broadly at her.

"No, not really." Beth answered cheekily.

"Well, it's a pity the kiss was a misunderstanding." Kathryn sighed.

"A misunderstanding?" Beth asked, astonished.

Kathryn nodded her head. "Yeah, a misunderstanding, your mom thought I was the Admiral from the alternate timeline." Kathryn told her daughter, but she just looked at her irritated.

"I'll explain it later. Where did your siblings go?"

"Nori is in her room and she's chatting with Alice and Lars is swimming with Jake."

"Ah okay. We should then look for a hotel room for me."

"What, why?" Beth asked in surprise.

"Well, I think your mom will like it if I do not live here with you."

"Did she say that?" Beth asked.

"No, not that, but then Nikolai came and now I think it's just not right to live here with you." Kathryn admitted.

"Hm ..., I think we should bring your stuff upstairs and then start preparing dinner. If Mom does not mind you being here, she'll tell us that. And then we can still get a hotel room for you tomorrow." Beth explained decisively.

Kathryn smiled at her and gave herself up. "Okay, whatever you say." she said, sighing slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Both returned to the house and took Kathryn's suitcase to the prepared guest room.

Kathryn looked around the guest room for a moment and thought it was nicely decorated. After stowing the suitcases in the guest room, both went back to the kitchen.

"Where is Mom?" Beth was interviewed by Lars, who was already looking for something edible in the kitchen.

"She went for a walk for a while. Are you hungry?" Beth asked, grinning at her little brother. Lars was always hungry, no matter what time of day.

"Yes, sure. It's been a while since lunch." He answered eagerly.

"And what are you hungry for?"

"On a lot of meat!"

*************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Anny sat next to Peter's grave stone and thought about the events of the last hours.

Slowly, she ran her fingers over her lips and remembered the kiss. Yes, she had mistaken Kathryn for the Admiral, but the kiss was the same as the kiss or kiss she shared with the admiral on their night together.

Anny shook her head, no wonder - Kathryn and the admiral were one and the same person, so their kisses would have to be the same.

How different this kiss was compared to the kisses she had shared with Nikolai. Nikolai's kisses did not say anything in her. They were nice, but not more.

But the kiss she had shared with Kathryn made her shiver all over, her heart starting to beat violently, her legs filling weakly, and a pleasant warmth had spread to her body.

Was it only because she had mistaken Kathryn for the admiral, and therefore the kiss was thoughtfully linked to old feelings? Or was it because she still loved Admiral / Kathryn and was still attracted to her?

Anny scolded herself because of those thoughts. There were more important things to think about, so she pushed the thoughts of the kiss of this afternoon far away.

She turned her mind back to the information that her daughter now knew was once a Borg drone and that Kathryn and Cat had found out that Kathryn was genetically her mother as well.

Anny had to admit that she had never thought for the past 20 years that Kathryn was also the mother of her children. For them, only the admiral was part of the children. On Kathryn, however, she had not thought. Stupid, she thought to herself. She really could have been so smart to think about it. So she had brought her children around an important family member. This realization made her very sad and she decided to fix this mistake as soon as possible.

And then there was Nikolai. She had experienced him today in a way she did not like at all. Should she be glad that she had come to know this side of him? Yes, she thought clearly. Knowing how quick-tempered Nikolai could be gave her an indication that there was a side to him that she did not like or respect or tolerate.

He had ended their relationship. Anny wondered how she felt about it and had to admit again that she did not feel bad about it. To be honest with herself, she even felt a little relieved.

Anny sighed deeply, "What a mess."

********************************************************************

When Anny came home, she was greeted by a lively bustle in her kitchen. Cat stood in front of the cooking area, cooking dinner while Nori and Kathryn assisted her and cut vegetables for her and Lars covered the kitchen table.

Everyone looked at Anny as she entered the kitchen and Lars dropped everything and hugged his mom warmly. Usually he has not done this for a while now, since he was a teenager and had a reputation to defend.

"Hello honey." Anny said to her son. Lars broke away from her and continued to cover the kitchen table.

Anny sat next to Kathryn at the kitchen counter and Kathryn handed her a newly filled wine glass.

"Thanks" Anny said and gave her a friendly smile.

"What is it?" She asked Cat.

"Lars wanted a lot of meat, and there are still steamed summer vegetables and potatoes."

"Hm ... that sounds good. Should I do anything else?" Anny asked.

"No, Mom, we're all done, right Cat?" Said Nora.

"Yes, Nori is right. The summer vegetables just have to be steamed and then the dinner is ready."

********************************************************************************  
During the dinner, the children chatted with Kathryn, about much and nothing. Anny watched the happy goings-on and was pleased with how well the children got along with Kathryn. That would make it easier if she later informed everyone about something important.

How different dinner was than in the last days, wherever Nikolai was present. She had missed her carefree time together. Anny sighed relieved, maybe it was just fine that Nikolai had left her.

"Mom, you are so quiet today. Is it because of Nikolai?" Beth asked her mom.

Anny looked surprised at her daughter.

"No, I was thinking about something else" she answered, shoving food into her mouth.

"What have you been thinking about?" Lars asked curiously.

"How I tell you something important."

"That you used to be a Borg? We already know that." Gave Lars of himself and pushed more food into his mouth.

Anny blinked at her son and then looked around. Nori and Beth nodded their heads.

"And you ..." Anny paused and Beth kept talking quickly.

""No Mom, we are all three of us, it was not your fault, you were Borg and what you did as a Borg drone. We still love you the same way you did before."

Anny lovingly smiled at her eldest daughter and then looked at Nora and Lars with the same gentle smile.

"Thank you. But no, that's not what I wanted to tell you."

"What is it then?" Lars asked excitedly and fidgeted in his chair.

"It's why Kathryn came to visit us." Anny answered and looked at Kathryn.

"We already know that Nikolai canceled the wedding" answered Nora.

"But you do not know why or do you already know that?" Anny asked in the round.

"No, Beth did not tell us that and Kathryn did not want to say it." Lars sighed disappointed.

Anny sighed too, considering the task ahead of her.


	13. Chapter 13

"I honestly do not know where to start, it's difficult. Your Dad and I, we always hoped that we would know the right time if we could tell you. Your Dad is no longer with us and I never had the impression that the right time would ever come to tell you everything.  
It makes things easier that you already know that I was once a Borg drone. After coming here, I have had many outer Borg implants removed or hidden."

Anny showed her children her left arm and moved him back and forth. Nothing about it looked unusual. But then she pushed up the sleeve of her shirt and pinched her elbows gently until a crease formed. This crease then took them between her fingers and pulled the skin off her left forearm.  
All three Ericson children held their breath fascinated, but also startled and astonished when Anny completely released the skin from her hand, exposing her Borghand.

"This is my Borghand, you can steer it by an artificial wrist and replace an artificial forearm. But none of these artificial prostheses would be as optimal and good as my actual Borghand. So I decided to hide it. But that is not all."

Anny got up and pulled her shirt out of her pants and picked it up. Her thin, flat stomach looked immaculate. After fiddling with a small wrinkle, she also pulled down her skin and her abdominal implant appeared.

The children looked at her speechless.

"This is my abdominal implant. I still have to regenerate regularly in my portable regeneration unit. The abdominal implant controls my digestive tract and it does some other important functions as well. So it is vital to me and therefore can not be removed. But where ..." Anny did not get any further because Lars leaned forward and looked closely at the implant.

"Mom, does that hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"No honey, it's part of me. It does not hurt." Anny pulled down her shirt again and looked around in the round and her daughters also blinked at her worriedly. Kathryn, on the other hand, had tears in her eyes and Anny wondered why.

"So where the implant sits, the Borg removed all my organs, as well as my uterus and all other reproductive organs. So it was never possible for me to receive children myself."

Tears also formed in Anny's eyes, which she wiped quickly. Her children now looked at her speechless. So Anny continued, before she left her courage.

"At that time I was already friends with Anita and she knew about our desire to have children. She offered to jump in as surrogate mother. Not only that, she donated 3 eggs to us. The doctors cleaned the three eggs from their DNA and used my DNA. But since my DNA had also been changed by the Borg, we wanted to be on the safe side and added the DNA of Admiral, a senior I from Kathryn, from another timeline, to it. It was the idea of your dad. He knew that the admiral meant a lot to me and that I always wore a lock of her hair with me."

Anny pulled out the medallion, which she always wore around her neck, and opened it. The children leaned forward at the same time and looked inquisitively. The medallion concealed a picture of her dad and a white lock of hair.

"We took the lock of hair DNA and added it to my DNA in the egg cell, hoping that the Admiral's DNA would affect my DNA so that the unborn embryo would not be exposed to too much Borg DNA and born without Borg implants. An ovum was then fertilized with the sperm from your Paps and then used in Anita's uterus. And the other two eggs were frozen. After 9 months Cat was born and well. And fortunately, she had no nano probes in her and no Borg implants on her body."

Anny paused and took a sip of her water, which she had replicated earlier.

"Mom, what happened?" Lars asked impatiently.

"We waited as Cat developed. To our relief, Cat grew into a normal toddler. We loved her everywhere and all progress from her made us mighty proud. Your dad and me, we wanted more children. Since we had 2 more frozen eggs, we asked Anita to be our surrogate mother again. At that time Cat was 2 years old and after 9 months Nora was born. We loved you" Anny looked lovingly at Nora "also everywhere and we were so happy with both of you. You were so nice and curious. No day went by that you did not discover anything new and explored it. Your Dad and I decided to use the third egg as well and Anita again offered to be the surrogate mother. Your Dad and I, we are very grateful to Anita, that she has made our desire to have children so many times possible. And I love her very much for that. She is the dearest and best friend I can ever have." Anny told her children and Kathryn.

"When you were" Anny saw Cat on "5 years old and you were Nora 2 and Lars 1 year, we realized how similar you three were in appearance. We had you examined and the doctors found out that you three could actually be triplets. This was because all 3 eggs were filled in equal parts with the DNA from the admiral and myself, and only the sperm from your dad made a small change in his DNA. Since my DNA was dominant due to the Borg changes, you all look very similar to me." Anny sighed deeply.

"Whoa, what a story. May I tell them at school?" Lars asked excitedly.

Beth thrust her elbows into his stomach. "Are you crazy, that's our secret, okay?" She asked her little brother anxiously.

"However, what I have not considered all these years ..." Anny looked at her children one at a time and then Kathryn, who was also dazed by the news, "is not only the Admiral with her DNA genetically your mom, but Kathryn yours too Mom is. I'm sorry, I had not thought about it all these years. Only today, when Kathryn told me what she and Cat found out on Earth, did I realize. I would like to ask all of you for forgiveness."  
Anny looked at Kathryn.

"I would like to apologize for having withheld your children from you in this way and" Anny now looked at her children "for robbing you of an important part of your family. That really was never my intention."

"We forgive you." At the same time it came from three mouths and Anny looked at her children with emotion.

"Thanks." She whispered softly and turned to Kathryn.

Kathryn was still so dizzy from the information that she was now a mother of three, that she was staring at Anny with wet eyes. Anny looked at her expectantly and waited for Kathryn's answer.

"Will you forgive me?" She asked Kathryn again.

"Yes." She breathed softly and her tears ran down her cheeks. Beth had jumped up, got hold of handkerchiefs and handed them one. Kathryn gratefully accepted it and sniffed noisily.

"Does that mean that I get twice as many gifts for Christmas and for my birthday?" Lars asked.He was the women's weeping too much and therefore he wanted to change the subject.

Nora and Beth looked at him speechless. Kathryn laughed out loud. "Yeah, that's it." She exclaimed and then looked at Anny. "If I may?" She asked sheepishly.

Anny smiled gently at her and nodded her head. "Yes you can. I want you to be part of the family and connect with the kids."she replied smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, Nikolai sat in his hotel room and looked at the surveillance data from the surveillance cameras he had placed and hidden all over Ericson House.

His eyes lit up happily with this new development. He had had to give up his plan this afternoon after this old box had appeared and he had to hear that she was Elisabeth's mother.

The Admiral had made his month-long planning with a blow to naught with their appearance. He hated her for it abysmally.

But now, suddenly, he had gotten a good remedy, as he could still get at the money of the Ericson family. And the best part was that he did not even have to marry this borg slut (Sorry for that idiom). No, he just had to tell her that he now knew something that was better kept secret to outsiders. And that would cost her a lot.

Either she would pay, or Tendara would know the secrets of the Ericson family.

Nikolai laughed contemptuously in his hotel room and rubbed his hands together joyfully.

This time he would be successful. Not like three years ago, when he asked his best friend Peter for money and he rejected him for the first time and told him that he had to get his gambling addiction under control.

Usually Peter always helped him out with money and never asked a lot of questions about it. But on the weekend they met secretly, Peter had been exceptionally stubborn and annoying. He had refused to continue to support Nikolai financially and came instead with this insane idea that Nikolai should treat his gambling addiction by a therapy.

Nikolai had been so angry at his best friend that he pushed him in his furious rage overboard the sailing ship they were sailing on the sea. At the same time, Peter had hit his head on the outside wall of the ship and had sunk into the sea. Nikolai had looked at him contemptuously, wasted no thought on saving his former best friend.

No, he had more important things to do. First of all, he had to get off this stupid sailing ship and disappear. No one should associate him with this accident. And then he had to look for a new source of money.

A few days later Peter was found dead on the beach after being reported missing a few days ago and looking for him. When you saw the abandoned sailing ship drifting out to sea, you immediately assumed an accident. The investigator was unclear at that time, why Peter had sailed alone with the sailing ship to the sea and had not previously informed his family about it. During the whole investigation, there were other inconsistencies, which, however, could never be cleared up.

Nikolai had come away then and had only to play the grieving best friend. What he did not find very difficult, he had hidden his true self all his life and really played something to every person around him.


	15. Chapter 15

After dinner was over, the kids quickly cleared the kitchen table and Kathryn and Anny recycled everything.

Beth quickly went upstairs and dressed a little warmer. The summers in Tendara were very nice and warm, but in the evening it was quite cool. She slipped on a pair of long pants and pulled a sweater over her shirt. In the mirror, she checked her haircut again and teased a few strands of her blond shoulder-length hair neatly.

"Cat?" Her mom asked her as she reappeared in the kitchen and was about to slip out the back door while her mom was cleaning up the kitchen and Kathryn sat at the kitchen counter with a cup of hot coffee watching her.

"Kathryn had just given me a message from Zora. I just want to meet her at the tree house in the backyard. May I?" Beth asked in the direction of her two mothers.

"Yes, but please do not stay outside that long and when it gets late, please ask Zora to sleep with us. I do not like it when you're out there so late." Anny asked her daughter.

"Yes I do. See you later and have a nice evening together." Beth said and winked at them. Both looked at each other sheepishly. When Anny looked away again, Kathryn grinned in Anny's direction.

"They are a very sweet couple, do not you think?" Kathryn asked Anny after a while.

Anny looked up in surprise. "How do you know about the two?" Anny asked.

"Beth told me that she is in love with Zora. She was always afraid to confide in you, she was worried that you would not love her anymore if you knew she was in love with a girl." Kathryn replied openly.

"A few days ago, we talked about it and I told her that I'll always love her, no matter what she does or who she loves." Anny replied and was a little annoyed that her daughter had trusted Kathryn earlier, to come to her first.

Anny gave Kathryn a look which bothered her so she continued, "She only told me because I was somebody uninvolved at the time. She was the least afraid of me for condemning her. And if I did, she would not have cared because we did not know each other then." Kathryn said taking a sip of coffee.

"Ah - I understand." Anny murmured as she continued to clean up.

"Good." Kathryn said, smiling gently at Anny.

After a quiet moment Kathryn then asked. "At home I usually jog at this time. On the transport ship, that was not possible for me. What do you think, do you want to come along?"

Anny looked at Kathryn in astonishment. "Well ... jogging is not really my favorite activity. How about if you ask Nori to jog? She really enjoys doing it and Lars might also feel like running away." Anny pointed out.

"Okay, then I'll go look for them and ask." Kathryn handed her now empty coffee cup to Anny, while both her hands brushed unintentionally. Anny put her Borg hand on Kathryn's fingers and apologized softly.

"Why?" Kathryn asked in a low, husky voice. "I never had anything against your Borg implants. They are a part of you, you should not hide them."

Anny looked at Kathryn doubtfully. "You do not understand." Anny said a bit dismissively and turned away from Kathryn to recycle her coffee cup.

"But I understand that already. You wanted to forget your Borg past, so that your Children and the people around you wouldn´t know about it. But I'm part of your Borg past, so you do not have to hide it from me. Okay?" Kathryn asked softly.

Anny nodded her head. "You wanted to go jogging" she said, reminding Kathryn once more of her intention.

"Yes, you´re right. Thanks for reminding me."

Kathryn left the kitchen and Anny looked after her. What was it about Kathryn which made her feel, like Seven of Voyager, and behave like that? She hasn´t been that Seven for 20 years, but Anny!

************************************************************************

Beth ran through the garden and stood a little out of breath in front of the tree house which her Paps had built for Beth and her siblings about 12 years ago.

Quietly, she called for Zora, who then looked out the window of the tree house and quietly drew attention to Beth.

Beth quickly climbed up the rope ladder and entered the tree house.

Zora immediately pulled her into a heartfelt hug and Beth returned them.

"Bethsy Cat, I missed you." Zora whispered softly.

"Me too" Beth breathed softly back.

Both girls clung to each other and looked quietly into each other's eyes for a moment, and without consciously doing so, they bowed their heads and their lips met. Zora pulled Beth close to her and deepened the kiss. Beth ran her hands over Zora's back and gently stroked her.

Only after an eternity, they broke away from each other and had to gasp.

"Bethsy Cat, I'm sorry, I wanted to ..." Began to tell Zora, but Beth put her lips back on Zora's lips and breathed a soft kiss on it.

"I'm in love with you." Explained Beth, after her lips parted from Zora and Zora sighed softly.

Zora opened her eyes in surprise and looked at Beth urgently. "What about Elise?" She asked confused.

"I was always in love with you, Elise was a lie because I did not dare to tell you. I was afraid to lose you as a friend." Ask Beth quietly.

"What a silly thing you are." Zora teased her and kissed Beth once more gently.

Beth looked at her shyly at first and then she smiled. "Yeah, how good that my mom has cleared me up" admitted Beth.

"Your mom?" Zora asked in surprise.

"Yes, she asked if I've already told you that I'm in love with you. And I just stared at her and did not know how she knew it. She told me that she has eyes in her head and saw it a long time ago that I am in love with her and she also said that you have been looking at me in the same way for a long time." Beth explained and smiled at her Zora in love.

"Yeah, good that your mom has cleared you up." Winked Zora Beth in love. Then she took Beth back in her arms and kissed her gently once again, before she pulled Beth to the blanket storage room in the corner of the tree house and lay down with her.

"Tell me, what did I miss?" Zora asked curiously as her fingers stroked Beth's face and she snuggled against Beth.

Beth took Zora in her arms and squeezed her gently, wondering for a moment where to start. Holding Zora in her arms that way was very nice.

"Oh, you missed a lot. First of all, I was not picked up by Mom from Earth, but by an old friend of my Daddy. When we got home, Mom and he had told us at a dinner that they want to marry. And ..." Beth did not get any further because Zora broke away from her arms and looked at her in amazement.

"What?" She asked confused.

Beth pulled Zora back into her arms and gently stroked her hair as she continued to talk.

"Yes, Nori, Lars and I had reacted that way too. We decided to split them and so I asked Kathryn to come here. But Kathryn did not want to help prevent the wedding. We had therefore taken advice from Alice, a friend of Nori. But everything we tried to get rid of Nikolai did not work. He ignored our pranks or simply grinned at us stupidly. So we gave up. Kathryn arrived today and when she and Mom spoke out, Nikolai came and got with when Kathryn informed Mom that she and I found out that Kathryn is my mom. Nikolai then flipped out and canceled the wedding. Mom then explained to us at dinner that not only Kathryn is my mom, but also from Nori and Lars."

Zora straightened again and looked at Beth in amazement.

"Wow, you had something going on. What do you mean, why Nikolai is so flipped? It does not matter to him if Kathryn is your mom or not, as long as he loves your mom and wants to marry her. Do not you think that's strange?" Zora asked curiously.

"Hm ..., so far I have not thought about it. I was just glad that he canceled the wedding. You know, I never had the impression that he was really in love with Mom and Mom also admitted that she does not love him, but likes to like and marry him because she's lonely. That's why we wanted to prevent this madness." Explained Beth. 

"Strange" Zora sighed and snuggled up to Beth again.

"Yes you are right. Is there more to it than that?" Beth asked, lost in thought.

"Maybe we should find out." Zora replied teasingly, knowing well that Beth would jump on it and they would go on a research mission again. She loved it when Beth wanted to uncover a conspiracy and she was there.


	16. Chapter 16

Beth looked at Zora and thought about it. Then she shook her head.

"No, I think we should be fine. The last time there was too much trouble, as we have investigated. And Nikolai has canceled the wedding, so there's no reason to investigate what his motivation was with the whole thing." Beth explained reasonably.

Zora blinked at her.

"Bethsy Cat, are you serious? That's not how I know you. What happened to my curious accomplice, who researched everything and pursued every secret?" Zora asked worriedly.

Beth sighed deeply before answering. "I got a punishment that clearly tells me that I *should not hunt secrets *" Beth replied softly.

Zora looked at her worriedly. "What punishment did you get?"

"After our last year of school, I have to study for a year at the Starfleet Academy. And I have not told my mom yet. I'm scared, I think she will not be very pleased with it and also be pretty disappointed with me." Beth sighed.

"One year at Starfleet Academy?" Zora asked audibly stunned. "But we wanted to study journalism together at university and share a student room." Zora pointed out.

"I know, but that will not work. Only after this year at the Starfleet Academy. I'm sorry." Beth hung her head and tears ran down her face. Zora pulled Beth into her arms and held her comfortingly.

"Shht, I will not leave you alone. I will come along and we will survive the year together. Okay?" She asked softly.

Beth calmed down a bit and then looked at Zora. "Really, would you do that for me?" She asked with relief.

"Bethsy Cat, I would do anything for you." Zora gave Beth a small tender kiss on her nose and held her close.

"Thanks" Beth whispered softly.

********************************************************************************************

While Beth and Zora were still in the tree house exploring their young love, Kathryn, Nori and Lars returned from their jogging round.

"That was fun." Kathryn gave a friendly smile to Nori and Lars. "But now I need a bath first. How about you?" She asked the two.

Both looked at each other and then laughed. "Yes, we do too, but we'll take the sound shower quickly" explained Nori.

"Good, see you later." Kathryn said and then climbed the stairs to the second floor up to her guest room. She did not notice how Lars and Nori winked conspiratorially and then went looking for her mom.

When Kathryn arrived upstairs in her guest room, she went straight to the bathroom and turned on the water and added bath foam. As the water ran into the bathtub, she went back to her room and got fresh underwear and fresh clothes. Then she took off her jogging clothes and went naked back into the bathroom and slowly let herself slide into the hot, steaming, water-scented water. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

A little while later, Anny knocked on the door of the guest room and when she did not get an answer, she entered the room. She crossed it and approached the bathroom.

"Kathryn?" She asked loudly and entered the bathroom.

Kathryn was startled and straightened up.

"Seven?" She asked, confused.

"Sorry, I did not mean to disturb you. The kids said you need my help." Anny replied. But instead of turning away and giving Kathryn the privacy she needed, she stared at Kathryn's bare breasts sticking out of the water and looked at her admiringly.

Kathryn cleared her throat and covered her breasts with her hands, horrified to discover that her nipples had risen once they were exposed to Seven's gaze.

"No, the kids were wrong" she replied calmly. "You have probably misunderstood something." Kathryn explained and had to smile amused in the face of the children's prank.

Anny stepped closer and continued to examine Kathryn's body, which was hidden under the bath foam.

"If I'm here, I could lather your back." offer Anny offered her help.

Kathryn blushed at the tempting offer and wondered if she should accept it.

"Thanks, that would be very nice of you." She replied and gave Anny a washcloth, which she had laid ready.

Anny took the washcloth and dipped it in the warm water to make it wet. Her hand grazed Kathryn's thigh and let her sigh softly. Anny looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"No, everything is OK. Wait, I'll lean forward a bit, then you better get to my back."

Anny sat on the edge of the bathtub and let the wet washcloth slide over Kathryn's narrow back.

"How was the jogging?" She asked Kathryn after a quiet moment.

"Oh, gorgeous. I really missed it a lot and Lars and Nori are good runners. Quite different than Beth." Kathryn admitted.

"Cat?" Anny asked in amazement as she slowly moved the washcloth over Kathryn's back. The back of the admiral, from the alternative timeline, had also fascinated her then and she had spent a lot of time stroking her back and memorizing everything. Just as she did with Kathryn's back now.  
Kathryn groaned softly in the pleasant touch without her being aware of it, before answering Anny.

"Yes, I forced Beth to go jogging with me when she stayed with me for two days until Nikolai picked her up. But she made a drama out of it every time and in the end she was always so exhausted. She whined and said how mean people we are to Starfleet." Kathryn told, laughing amusedly at the memory.

"Yes, Cat has never been very keen on doing a lot of sports. She likes more books and computers." Anny explained, waving the washcloth over Kathryn's shoulders. She started to massage them very easily and Kathryn visibly enjoyed it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Anny.

"I feel very relieved. Finally I have been able to tell the children everything that has been bothering me for a very long time. It feels good that they know it now and they are not angry to me." explained Anny.

"And how are you feeling about Nikolai?" Kathryn asked carefully.

"Hm ..." Anny thought and continued to massage Kathryn's neck.

"Is that alright?" She asked instead of answering Kathryn.

"Yes, it is heavenly. Thank you, I did not notice how the journey got tense for me." Kathryn turned her head so that she could look at Anny and smiled gently at her.

Anny sighed deeply before continuing. "I do not know how to feel about Nikolai. I have not seen this page he showed today, and it scared me out. I'm torn. Is that normal?" Anny asked uncertainly.

"Well, a lot has happened today, no wonder you do not know exactly how to feel about Nikolai." Kathryn pointed out.

"Hm ... you're right." Anny thought for a moment before she dared to ask Kathryn to do something for her.

"Kathryn, may I ask you for something?" Anny asked timidly.

Kathryn looked at Anny and nodded her head. "Yes, what is it?"

"I need help covering my abdominal implant and my hand with the artificial skin again. It's pretty hard to do it alone. I almost never take off the artificial skin." Anny explained embarrassed.

"You know you do not have to hide anymore, right?" Kathryn asked.

"I know, but I feel better about it. I can forget what the Borg did to me then." Anny said softly. "If you do not want to help me, I can understand it and it's okay for me." She said, rising from the edge of the bathtub and wanting to leave the bathroom.

Kathryn, however, caught her arm and held Anny gently.

"Please stay, I want to help you, I just wanted to tell you that it's no longer necessary to hide your Borg implants and be ashamed of them because your kids have accepted that you have them." Kathryn gently explained.

Anny smiled at her. "Thanks, but it's not just my kids anymore, it's your kids as well" she reminded Kathryn.

Kathryn smiled broadly at her. "Yes, I know and I'm very proud of all three, but I'm the proudest of you. You and Peter have educated the children to become independent, bright, friendly and helpful individuals. I'm looking forward to getting to know them better."

Anny was slightly flushed when she heard Kathryn compliment and looked away sheepishly.

Kathryn noticed, but did not want to embarrass Anny any more. "We would be if you gave me a moment to continue washing and then I come to you and help you with the artificial skin?" Kathryn asked.

"Acceptable" Anny slipped out of her mouth and she looked at Kathryn dumbfounded. "Sorry, but you seem to get my Seven side out again." Anny admitted sheepishly.

"So are you still there?" Kathryn asked teasingly.

"It seems so." Anny admitted with a small smile. "I'll be in my bedroom" she said before leaving the bathroom and Kathryn sighed and slid into the bathtub.

Dear, her whole body tingled and the memory of the pleasant massage from just made her very hot. My God, I still feel attracted to her. Kathryn admitted herself.

She sighed deeply again and then began to lather her body and wash herself clean. After the bath, she quickly dressed and settled over to Anny's bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Kathryn knocked on the bedroom door of Anny. Shortly afterwards opened Anny for Kathryn the door.

Anny smiled at her and let Kathryn enter her bedroom.

"I did not expect you so fast." Anny said softly and continued into the room. She took her braid out of her loose braid and her hair fell down. She ruffled briefly through her and her long blond hair fell in curls over her shoulders.

"I had help in the beginning and then it went pretty fast." Kathryn replied with a chuckle.

"Would you like something to drink?" Anny asked her.

"Yes, gladly." Kathryn replied and looked around the room while Anny went to the replicator in the corner.

"Do you want wine?" She asked from there.

"Yes that would be good. Thank you." Kathryn went to a display case and looked at the little figures that were placed in it. They looked terribly ugly and Kathryn wondered what they should represent.

A moment later, Anny came to her side and handed her a glass of red wine.

"How do you like my little darlings?" Anny asked curiously.

Kathryn escaped "ugly" immediately and in fright she quickly held her loose mouth. "Sorry" she pushed quickly behind.

Anny laughed in amusement and astonished Kathryn with it. She had never heard or seen Seven laugh. And it had not happened since she was here. Anny's laugh gave Kathryn a warm feeling.

"Do not worry, nobody who has seen my little darlings ever said anything else. I am aware that they have to look ugly for everyone, if not disturbingly ugly. But that's what makes her beautiful for me. They are perfect as they are." Anny explained and sat down in the reading chair, which stood a few feet away. She took a sip of red wine and smiled gently at Kathryn.

Kathryn stepped to her and sat down in the reading chair, which stood beside it.

"You have a beautiful laugh, by the way." Kathryn said as she sat next to Anny and looked at the ugly figures.

"Thank you" she said sheepishly and also looked at her collection of figures.

For a while, both women sat in a pleasant silence.

"Tell me about you." asked Anny Kathryn.

Kathryn looked at her and sighed softly. "What do you want to know?" She asked to buy some more time.

"You said that you were looking for me for a few more years. You have not been very successful, especially since Tendara is only 3 days off the earth with a transport ship." Anny pointed out.

Kathryn took a sip of her red wine and enjoyed the taste before answering.

"My private investigator had discovered that you were traveling in a transport ship heading for Deep Space Nine. From there he continued to search. Obviously not very good." Kathryn sighed heavily now.

"Are you married, do you have any children?" Anny suddenly asked.

Kathryn shook her head sadly.

"No, I have never married and never had any children. I already had my heart ... " Kathryn stopped herself before continuing, which might have made her too vulnerable.

“Give to Starfleet." Anny Kathryn finished.

Kathryn looked at her in surprise and then shook her head. "No, I mean, I spent all my life serving Starfleet and living up to their ideals, but my heart, no, Starfleet did not get that." Kathryn replied quickly.

Anny raised her eyebrow, as she had often done as Seven, only that she no longer had an eyepiece implant to sit there.

"Shall we re-attach your artificial skin?" Kathryn asked, hoping to distract herself from the subject.

Anny looked at Kathryn disappointed, but took the hint that Kathryn did not want to talk about it. She put her half-empty wine glass on the side table and nodded at Kathryn. Then she got up and got her artificial skin for her left hand and for her stomach.

"Where do we start?" Kathryn asked.

"I think with my hand." Anny replied and gave Kathryn the artificial skin for it.

"Okay, and how exactly do we do that now? Like putting on a glove?" Kathryn asked uncertainly.

"Something like that." Anny replied and sat back in her reading chair. "The last time I had to renew the artificial skin, Peter brought me to the doctor. But I would like to try it alone. First, we need to get me fingers in the skin and then pull the rest of the skin over the wrist and forearm." Declared Anny embarrassed.

Kathryn joined her and Anny held out her Borghand. Then Kathryn held the skin so that Anny could slip in with every single finger. The artificial skin was very thin, but also elastic, so it worked reasonably well. The heaviest were the fingers, but after they had been reattached to the skin on the spot, the wrist and forearm were well cope up to the elbow.

Kathryn works very concentrated and Anny watched her fascinated. She watched Kathryn's concentrated expression and wondered what it would be like if she reached out and stroked Kathryn's cheek and brushed her confused lock of hair behind her ear.

Twenty years ago, she had touched the admiral many times this past night, memorizing of Kathryn every single moment. Without realizing it, she let out a low sigh.

Kathryn looked up in surprise and saw in Anny's sky blue eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked worriedly.

Anny shook her head and looked embarrassed to one side.

Kathryn continued to focus on Anny's forearm and gently pushed her skin to her elbow. When she was done, she looked up and smiled gently at Anny.

"Done, what do you say, is it so good?" Kathryn Anny asked. Anny pulled her hand to her and turned her back and forth, examining the artificial skin as it fitted her arm. Then she looked at Kathryn.

"Yes that is very good. Many Thanks."

"Well, then to your stomach, how do we do it best?" Kathryn asked and looked at Anny interested.

"I should either sit back or lie down completely. What do you prefer?" Anny asked.

"I think lying down would be best." Kathryn determined.

Anny got up and walked over to her bed, where she pulled off her shirt and Kathryn held her breath at the sight. Her heart started to beat wildly and an abrupt heat shot into her abdomen and her whole body vibrated with excitement. Anny's upper body just looked too beautiful to ignore this sight.

"What?" Anny asked, pulling Kathryn out of her stupor. Kathryn's face flushed, wondering how to fix the artificial skin on Anny's stomach at this incredible sight? Did Anny not know that her body looked stunning and what she did to her?

Her breasts was framed by a black lace bra. Her flat stomach ended in her narrow waist and her trousers, which she wore, lay loosely on her hip bones, so that you could see part of the waistband of her lace panties.

Anny lay down on the bed and waited for Kathryn to sit down and cover her abdominal implant with her artificial skin.

Kathryn cleared her throat in embarrassment, insulting that she had just been sexually aroused by the sight of Anny.

Clumsily, she sat down next to Anny on the bed and tried to suppress her excitement and show no sign of it. Then she took the artificial skin in her hand and turns it undecided.

"The navel must be in the lower part." Anny she reminded.

"Yeah, you're right, it would look weird if it were too high up." Kathryn admitted sheepishly because she had not thought of it. Then she put the artificial skin on the abdominal implant and smoothed it out. Anny turned a little and Kathryn looked at her worriedly.

"That tickles" Anny explained and Kathryn smiled at her with relief.

"I did not know you were ticklish." Kathryn replied.

"How should you know that?" Anny pointed out, while Kathryn now more carefully stroked the artificial skin over the abdominal implant to Anny's own skin. Then she took the skin regenerator and crossed over the edges, where the artificial and normal skin met, and connected them together. When she was done, she set the skin regenerator aside and looked at the result again.

Her hand stroked her stomach and without knowing it, Anny closed her eyes and leaned into the gentle touch of Kathryn. A soft moan escaped her and Kathryn looked up in surprise. Seeing Anny's eyes closed and obviously enjoying her touch, Kathryn decided to be brave.

With her fingertips, she stroked on over Annys flat stomach to the belly button. There she circled him and looked intently at Anny's face. Anny's chest rose and fell faster and she had her hand in the bedspread and her eyes still closed.

As Kathryn removed her hand from Anny's stomach, Anny opened her eyes in surprise.

"How ..." Kathryn swallowed as she saw desire in Anny's eyes. "How do you find it? Is everything alright?" She asked.

Anny straightened up and looked at her flat stomach and ran her hand over it. Kathryn watched her closely.

"Yes that is very good. Thank you."Anny said quietly, but did not look at Kathryn.

Kathryn put her finger under Anny's chin and lifted it gently. Then both women looked deeply into each other's eyes and every woman saw in the eyes of the other woman a longing that both would never have openly admitted.

Kathryn smoothly stroked Anny's chin to her lips. She ran her fingers over it and traced Anny's lips. Anny breathed a small peck on it.

"Kiss me" she quietly asked Kathryn and Kathryn looked at her in surprise for a moment. But she recovered quickly. She leaned her head slightly forward and put her lips on Anny's lips.

Anny immediately wrapped her arms around Kathryn's body and pulled her close to her. Her half-naked chest hit Kathryn's chest, which was covered by her sweater but throbbed wildly and violently.

Kathryns put her hands on Anny's narrow waist and pulled her close. Then she let her fingers wander over Anny's back as she nibbled on Anny's lower lip and sucked on it lightly. Anny's lips parted and her tongue gently stroked Kathryn's lip. The kiss deepened quickly and both women lost all sense of everything that was happening around them.

Both were scared when it suddenly knocked on Anny's door. Both women stopped in terror and Anny quickly put on her top. Then she quickly hopped to her bedroom door and opened it completely out of breath.

"Hello Mom, I just wanted to let you know that both Cat and Nori and I are in the house now and I have set the alarm. Besides, I'm looking for Kathryn, do you know where she is?" Lars asked curiously, trying to look closer into his mom's room.

"Hello dear, thank you for turning on the alarm and Kathryn is here with me." Anny said and smiled at her son.

Kathryn, after she had quickly arranged her hair and smoothed out her clothes, came to the door and looked at Lars also friendly.

"What's up?" She asked her son curiously.

"I looked in the database for Voyager and learned many interesting things. Nori and I, we wanted to tell you more about your adventures in the Delta Quadrant" Lars explained

Kathryn looked at Anny and Anny nodded to her.

"Well, I'd like to tell you some, but only 2 stories for today, okay?"

Lars was very happy that Kathryn had agreed to her request. "Great," he said and then gave his mom another kiss "Good night mom."

"Good night sweetheart and please do not be so long. Kathryn had a very busy day and I think she would like to go to bed soon too." Anny reminded her son once again.

"Okay" he said a little depressed, and went down the stairs while Kathryn looked at Anny apologetically.

Anny pulled Kathryn into a slight hug and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Good night Kathryn." She said quietly and then quickly went into her bedroom and closed the door immediately.

Kathryn stood for a moment in front of the closed door, poking thoughtfully over her lips, which had just covered Anny's lips. Then she sighed in disappointment and turned to the stairs and followed her son.


	18. Chapter 18

As Kathryn reached the stairs of the floor below, Lars was waiting for her and grinned at her.

"Sorry, did I distract you and Mom from something important?" He asked curiously and continued to grin to himself. Kathryn cleared her throat and looked at Lars with wide eyes. "No, everything's okay." She said a little embarrassed. "How so?"

"Hm ... I thought I heard something weird there." Lars replied, still looking at her mischievously.

"Do you love mom?" He asked suddenly. "If so, that would be okay for me. I hated Nikolai because I did not like him. But you're okay." Winked Lars Kathryn.

Kathryn looked at him in astonishment. "Thanks" she replied. "I think I love your mom, but it's not that easy." Kathryn said bravely.

"Why is not that easy? You love Mom and Mom loves you and everything is fine. Or?" Lars asked blankly.

"Whether your mom loves me, I do not know." Kathryn admitted.

"Of course she loves you, did not you see how she kept looking at you during the meal? Just as Zora always looked Cat and Cat at Zora. And now the two seem to be together. That brings me to it why I wanted to get you. Come on, Cat and Zora are in the process of finding out and they asked me to get you."

Kathryn grabbed Lars by the arm. "I thought you wanted to hear stories from Voyager. What are they trying to find out?" Kathryn asked worriedly.

"Well, they both want to tell you themselves, just come with yes?" Lars asked.

"Okay." Kathryn sighed, hoping that Beth and Zora were not snooping around in things that did not concern them.

************************************************************************************************

While Kathryn went to Beth's room with Lars, a dark dressed person slipped through the dark ground floor. Nikolai had sneaked into the house some time ago, before the alarm system had been switched on, and then hid himself. Only when it was much quieter in the house, he had dared out. Now he went cautiously and quietly up the stairs and was glad that he had not encountered Lars and the admiral. So he snuck on to the second floor and went to Anny's bedroom. So far he had never been in this room, but that should change now.

***********************************************************************************************  
"Beth?" Kathryn asked as she came into her room with Lars and saw her typing on the computer terminal. "What's going on here?"

"Kathryn, see Zora and it struck me as strange that Nikolai dropped Mom so easily and broke up with her and the reason was just that you were my mom. We had a weird feeling about it and so we thought, look what Nikolai is doing." Beth said hurriedly.

Kathryn looked at her disapprovingly. "I thought you had learned that rum sniffing is not okay." She sighed.

"I persuaded Bethsy Cat until she agreed to investigate Nikolai." explained Zora and wanted to make it clear that Beth was not the main culprit in the matter.

Kathryn looked at Zora and sighed heavily, then shook her head. "Okay, you two have to stop snooping around with them. The last time there has been a lot of trouble and I'm worried that it could come back too much trouble this time." Kathryn replied in an old Captain's style.

Both girls looked at each other guiltily and lowered their heads regretfully. Lars and Nori, who were there, suddenly felt guilty and were unsure if it really was such a good idea to get Kathryn to do it.

"But ..." Zora was about to start. But Kathryn raised her hand and stopped the girl.

"No buts. I want you to stop that. Do you understand me?" Kathryn asked sternly and all 4 children pulled in their heads.

**************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Nikolai had invaded Anny's room and was now standing in front of her. Anny, after Kathryn had left her room, had put herself in her portable regeneration unit to regenerate. Now she stood still in it and Nikolai stood before her in disgust, watching her closely.

He shook his head. How could Peter fall in love with this creature? It drove him through the head. A Borg !!! He had tried to understand it when Peter told him about his new love, but after all these years he still could not understand it. Yeah, okay, she had a gorgeous figure, but she was still a Borg.

*************************************************************************************************  
When Anny realized that something was wrong and she suddenly felt uncomfortable during the regeneration, she broke it off.

Slowly her eyes opened and to her surprise she saw Nikolai standing in front of her. Anny stepped down from the regeneration unit and carefully looked at Nikolai.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" She asked him sharply.

Nikolai's gaze narrowed and he looked at her in disgust.

"I'm here to give you my terms." he said contemptuously.

"Your conditions? I do not understand you, explain it to me." Anny said and a shiver ran down her spine, considering the strange situation.

"My conditions for continuing to enjoy your peaceful life. I want money from you." Nikolai said without batting an eyelash.

"Money?" Anny asked confused.

"Yes, money. See, I know a lot, and if you do not want all of Tendara to find out, you'll have to give me money for my silence." Nikolai explained his terms.

Anny continued to look confused.

"I can not give you any money, no matter what you think you know." Anny replied after a moment where she had her hands on her back, her face tensed and her shoulders punished and her old Seven I had brought out.

Nikolai blinked at her in surprise because he had not seen this page of Annika. Then suddenly he started laughing.

"Do you think I'm joking? I want money and if you refuse, I'll ruin your beautiful life here on Tendara. And that is not an empty promise. Do you understand me?" Nikolai asked and approached Anny and held her by the arms. Anny tried to break free from Nikolai's firm grip and push him away.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Kathryn, look, we think that Nikolai ..." Beth did not come further, because suddenly a loud rumble could be heard from the rooms above her room.

Beth whispered in alarm, "Mom." And everyone else looked up confused as the rumble continued. Quickly and without much thought, everyone stormed out of the room and ran upstairs in Anny's room.

When Kathryn and Beth first arrived there, the situation was terrifying.

Nikolai fought with Anny and tried to overwhelm her, but Anny tried to prevent this. Without much thought, Kathryn ran to Nikolai and tried to pull him away from Anny. Full of contempt, he pushed Kathryn aside, who fell to the ground and bumped against the bedstead. Then he knocked Anny out of his personal room with full force and Anny swept into the glass cabinet, which contained her small collection of figures. Anny poked her head against the glass door, which immediately broke and fell apart in many thousands of glass pieces. Anny fell unconscious to the ground.

Everything went so fast that Nikolai, who was about to fall on Anny again, did not notice how Lars had pulled a phaser from a drawer and aimed at him and shot down. Surprised Nikolai fell to the ground and was immediately unconscious.

"Call the emergency team and the security force quickly and turn off the alarm." Kathryn croaked in a harsh voice in Captain mode. Zora immediately ran to the terminal and called the security force and emergency team, while Lars gave Beth the phaser and ran downstairs to turn off the alarm. Beth guarded Nikolai and held the phaser at him. Kathryn crawled to Anny to examine her.

Anny's head had a lot of blood on a cut wound she had sustained when she hit the glass cabinet. Kathryn still sat next to her with weak legs and pulled her upper body onto her lap, stroking gently over Anny's face. She murmured softly, like a mantra "I love you, please do not leave me. Hold on!"

Meanwhile, Nora had gone and got the first aid kit and gave Kathryn something to stop the bleeding on her head.

Within minutes, both the emergency response team and the security force arrived. They quickly came running up the stairs with Lars.

The emergency team immediately turned their attention to Anny as the senior security officer reviewed the situation and the children excitedly told them what had happened.

"The injury to the head is not that bad, but we still need to take it to the medical center to do a thorough check." The ambulance explained after a quick examination. Kathryn nodded to him, relieved that the wound was not too bad.

After the senior security officer had listened to the children one after another, and Kathryn had confirmed the events, Nikolai was taken into custody and carried away, as he was still unconscious.

"I'll come with to the medical center." Kathryn said. "Who can we notify who stays with you?" She asked Beth. She did not want to leave the children alone, nor did she want to leave Anny's side.

"Anita" Beth said right away and Kathryn nodded to her. "Notify them and ask them to stay overnight." Kathryn ordered by business.

"But ..." Beth started, but was stopped by Kathryn.

"But no, I do not want you and your sibling to be alone tonight. Please notify Anita and ask her to come here. I'll get back to you as soon as possible and tell you how your mom is doing. I'll rely me on you." Kathryn once more said to Beth as she followed the stretcher, on which the still unconscious Anny had been strapped down.

"Okay." Beth said quietly, watching the drain port of her mom and Kathryn behind. Nora had leaned against her and Beth hugged her comfortingly. "Everything will be alright," she said softly to her. Lars and Zora also came and all four sat exhausted on Anny's bed and looked at the mess in her mom's room.

"I'll call Anita and then we should clean up." Beth said and went to the computer terminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to ask you if you want a Bad End or a Happy End? I have two ends and I'm unsure which post I should post for you.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello" Kathryn said smiling as Anny's eyes slowly opened. She started to straighten up, but Kathryn gently pushed her back into the pillow. "Slowly, please stay down." She asked softly.

"What happened?" Anny asked in a hoarse voice confused and looked around uncertainly in the room. "Where am I?"

"You are in the medical center. Nikolai pushed you against the glass cabinet and you sustained a head wound and a concussion. The doctor would like to keep you here overnight. Nikolai was arrested and is now in a detention cell in the security center." Kathryn explained, pouring a glass of water and then giving it to Anny.

"Thanks." Anny said and took a sip. "Where are the children, are they alright?" She asked immediately worried.

"Yes, they are okay. A little confused, but they are fine. They're home and Anita watches over them tonight." Kathryn explained.

"I'd better call her and tell you that you woke up. Yes?" Anny held Kathryn's arm lightly. "Are you coming again?" She asked softly and worriedly.

"Yes, I'll be right back. I will stay here for the night. Please do not worry." Kathryn said and kissed Anny gently on the forehead. Anny lowered her hand in relief, allowing Kathryn to leave.

A short time later, when Kathryn returned to Anny's hospital room, she saw that she had fallen asleep again. Quietly, she sat down in the chair next to the bed and took her hand in Anny's hand and held it lightly. A little later, Anny awoke and looked at Kathryn.

"Can you come to my bed and hold me?" Anny asked quietly.

Kathryn nodded her head and slipped under Anny's blanket. Then she took her in his arms and held her close. Anny rested her head on Kathryn's shoulders and her arm around her waist. Kathryn realized how much Anny was shaking all over, so she looked at Anny worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Hm ... now yes." Anny replied softly and raised her head and kissed Kathryn gently on her cheek.

Kathryn stroked Anny's hair and whispered softly, "I love you, please never scare me like that again."

Anny snuggled closer to Kathryn. "How are you?" She asked gently.

"Oh, I just got some bruises, they've already been treated. Everything is fine with me." Kathryn assured her.

"I am so sorry that this happened. I…"

"Shht ... it's not your fault. Nikolai was arrested. He can expect a hefty charge of assault."

Anny crept even more into Kathryn's arms and tried to suppress the memories of the evening's events from her mind. She did not want to imagine what else could have happened if Nikolai had not been stopped.

Through the soothing and steady throbbing of Kathryn's heart, Anny's eyelids closed and she fell asleep again, with a sense of security and security.

****************************************************************************************

The next morning, Kathryn had been awake for a while, at 65 she did not need much sleep, as in her younger years. She had Anny, no for her she was only her Seven, held tight and secure all night in her arms. Anny had woken her up several times because she had moved restlessly in her sleep. But Kathryn had then breathed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer and Anny became calmer again.

Now she realized how Anny's hand moved slowly and came to rest on her right breast and pressed her chest lightly. Kathryn blushed immediately as she felt her nipple rise and squeeze hard against Anny's palm. A warm wave of lust passed through Kathryn and she moaned softly.

Anny moved and slid her leg between Kathryn's legs, halfway against Kathryn's body. Kathryn's left thigh pressed completely against Anny's crotch in this position, and in her own stride it suddenly began to throb.

For many years now, she had no one else so close to her body and that innocent * that was innocent, was not it?* went through Kathryn's thoughts, Anny's move made her more than excited.

Anny smiled at Kathryn as she realized that her closeness was affecting the older woman.

"I want to touch you, will you allow me?" Anny asked quietly, surprising Kathryn because she did not think that Anny was already awake and because of this request.

"Yes" Kathryn breathed hoarsely.

Anny took her hand from Kathryn's chest and slowly walked down her stomach. At the edge of her jumper, because she still wore, Anny slipped her hand under him and gently stroked Kathryn's flat stomach, then wandered back up to her chest, stroking lightly over the hardened nipple.

Anny took the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and tweaked it slightly, then a little stronger. Which caused a low groan at Kathryn and she squeezed her thigh against Anny's crotch and rubbed lightly on it.

Anny lifted her head from Kathryn's shoulder and kissed her neck, down to her ear. There she lingered and nibbled on the earlobe. "I love you too," she whispered in her ear, after a few moments.

Kathryn moaned louder and pulled Anny even closer to her body. Her arm wandered over her back and easily scratched, causing Anny to moan again.  
Slowly, Anny's lips moved from Kathryn's ear to her face and lips. With her tongue Anny brushed over it and as Kathryn opened her lips slightly, she slipped her tongue inside. Kathryn's lips closed immediately and sucked on it as her tongue circled and gently teased Anny's tongue. The kiss deepened more and more, so Kathryn did not notice how Anny's hand broke away from her chest and down her stomach and slipped under her waistband and panties.

It was not until Anny's warm fingers brushed through her labia that she noticed and she quickly drew air into her lungs. Annys smiled cheekily into the kiss before continuing to kiss Kathryn.

Anny's long fingers continued to slide until she reached the source of Kathryn's moisture. She wet her fingers with it and slid back through her labia to Kathryn's clit. She circled her, squeezing and rubbing gently and tenderly, sometimes more urgently and harder and sometimes wild and stormy against it.

After a short while Kathryn groaned loud and deep. Her body tensed and Kathryn held her breath and her fingers clawed at Anny's back. At that moment something exploded inside her and a quake flooded her body. Completely overwhelmed by what had just happened, she pulled Anny close and kissed her stormily.

Her first time was short and stormy, but full of passion and dedication. Anny enjoyed listening to the moans of Kathryn and it also made her very wet. But before Kathryn could do anything about it, unfortunately the doctor came to visit.

Frustrated and embarrassed, Anny sighed and Kathryn looked at her amusedly and whispered in her ear that they had plenty of time to later have as much sex and love as they wanted.

Anny glared at her with in love eyes, in which much desire was to be seen. So much that Kathryn had to swallow first.

************************************************************************************

Epilogue

"Mom?"

Anny looked up at her son, he had grown another piece last year. He had tied his hair, which had become long, to a neck braid and isolated curls framed his serious face. He smiled wistfully at her.

"Beth sends me, we have to go. The transport ship is not waiting for us." He said softly.

Then he helped up Anny, who had been sitting in the grass next to her husband's tombstone for several hours.

Anny wiped the tears from her cheeks that she had shed during her visit to the cemetery with her hand.

"Yes, I know." She sighed a little sadly. "Just give me a minute. Yes?" Lars nodded and put a kiss on his fingers and stroked it over the grave stone of his Daddy. "See you soon, love you." He whispered softly and then walked slowly down the summer meadow to the cemetery gate.

Anny placed the flowers she had brought with her from her garden in front of Peter's tombstone. "I love you. See you soon." She whispered and then followed her son.

The holidays were soon over and in the new school year Kathryn, Anny and the children would live on Earth for a year. For one thing, because Beth had to spend her year at the Starfleet Academy and, secondly, because the family had grown even more together since the incident last summer and did not want to part with it for a year.

******************************************************************************************

The emergency doctor was right, the head injury to Anny's head was not so bad, so Kathryn Anny could bring home the next day and they had finally been able to love each other the following night without being interrupted. They had kissed first, tender and gentle, deep and passionate and then wild and hungry. Their touches were light and quiet at the beginning and increased more and more. Until they were at some point only entwined, happy after several orgasms had fallen asleep.

This night followed many more nights in passion and love.

Both women spent the last few days with the children and Kathryn got to know and love her even better. When the school started again, Kathryn decided to take Starfleet leave for a year. She just did not want to leave her new family anymore.

The investigation against Nikolai meanwhile ran at full speed and it came to a lot of crimes to light. In the end, it was also revealed that he was guilty not only of extortion and assault Anny, but also on the death of Peter. He was then sentenced to life in a penal colony.

Kathryn and Anny got married in the same year in the autumn holidays and a little later Kathryn adopted the children, now she was not only genetic, but also legally her mom.

The End


End file.
